Seven
by Halo.Girl.243
Summary: This is a story about Master Chief's daughter from her point-of-view.
1. Chapter 1

_Ch. 1: A new beginning_

"Come on we're going to be late! Kassondra what are you doing we're going to be late for school!"

"I'm coming! Why do you have to be an asshole all the time?"

"You make me one, Moms outside now let's go."

"Mike?" I said.

"What's taking you two to long? You're going to be late."

"Whatever. Kassondra let's go," Mike said.

"Mike," Mom said as she held his arm, "Don't make this harder on her. This is her last day."

"Wait what?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing," she said smiling, "Now let's get you two to school."

We got into the car and it went quiet. Was she worried about the war? She is the single mother of two children, one 15 and me 13. My phone started ringing. I looked at it. It was one of my friends. I looked at Mike, He shook his head in disapproval then he looked at mom._ Not now call it back later_.

When we got to the school Mike grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side.

"What was that about this morning?" I asked.

"I really hate being the one to tell you this, but this is your last day of a normal life. You are a, military experiment, for the war. That's why you and Susan do not look alike. That's why you have light brown hair and blue eyes, while she has red hair and green eyes," he paused, "You're not my sister either"

"Then who is my mother and who's my father? I'm an experiment for the war? Made in a dish and raised by another woman and to be trained to kill?" I couldn't believe it.

"At 3:00 soldiers will come to take you to a base to be trained along with other kids. Today you will meet your father. I bet he will love you as I do. Now give your big bro a hug."

I hugged him thinking that this was the last time I will ever hug him. I shed a tear. He grabbed my arm and pulled me in front of him. I was about to cry, he wiped my face.

"No crying. You can cry when get home, but not now," he said.

The minutes passed by slowly. It hard knowing that it was your last day of your normal life. To be taken away forever. That you were made in a dish with one woman's egg and a man's sperm. I don't even know who they are or if they were dead.

The day ended. I looked at my phone 2:30. Only a half hour left. My "Mom", Susan, picked me up. Mike had football. I knew if he didn't show it would look bad.

"So kiddo how was school?" she asked.

"Mike told me. He told me everything that at three people are going to take away. To be trained to kill and fight in the war."

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell sweetie. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Whatever, I won't have to deal with you much longer any ways. I'll be out of your life and you can forget about me."

"Kassondra I could never forget about you. You are the sunshine in my life. I tried to get the government to not take you, but I would go to jail if I asked one more time. I wish this wasn't going to happen, but fate took its toll."

The car pulled up to drive way. We got out 2:50; she came over to me and gave me a hug. I made up my mind, I was going to fight. They weren't going to take me without a good fight. Maybe, just maybe, I'll get away.

"Are you going to wait for them out here or are you going to come inside to take a walk around the house?" Mom asked.

I went into the house. I took a deep smell, home. I may never step in this lovely home where I was raised again. Never again, but I might come back a few years from now, if I was still alive. I looked at the clock 2:55.

I ran to my room. I shed a tear, the first thing I saw was a picture projected of my family. The only family I've know forever. I held the two corners in my hands. I made it smaller, and put it in my pocket. I also put a small little stuffed purple monster with a clip attached to it, Mike bought it for me.

I looked at my phone, 2:59. Time to go outside, I walked outside there were military cars. Solders were holding my Mom like they were arresting her. I was furious. I ran towards the solder my fist pulled back ready to hit him.

The punch landed on his face. How was I doing that? Another man came up to me, I punched him too. He fell back stunned, He decided to try and hit me. I blocked it and socked him in the stomach; the solder fell to the ground. More solders came and tried to grab me. I took out about four or five until they finally held me down.

"Finally a Spartan who puts up a fight. We can use that," a man wearing green armor spoke out, "Spartan 243, name Kassondra, and the planet Sargasso. Father Spartan 117, mother 087. You're the mini chief everybody is talking about."

I looked up at him furiously.

"I'll explain on the way. Well you come'n or not?"

I knew I had no chose but to go. The solders escorted me to the truck, and gestured towards the seat. I sat down, and the solders left. The man in green armor sat down in front of me. He took his helmet off. I analyzed his face closely; he had blue eyes and he was bald. He was at least in his late 20s.

"My name is Mac. I am Spartan 146; I'm one of your 4 possible mentors. I specialize in close combat. I have to say I'm impressed with your abilities already. Unlike the others they've made me deal with."

I just sat there and looked at him in disbelief. He just took me from the only home I've known, and he expected me to talk to him in a friendly matter? My mentor? So now I'm not only a "Spartan", but I have a mentor?

"Do you ever talk? Look I know this is hard for, but if you don't do this everything you know will be destroyed. The covenant is destroying the outer colonies as we speak. You will be part of a specially trained team of solders called the Spartan2s."

"Yes I do talk. Why did you call me 'mini chief'?" I asked Mac.

"The reason I called you mini chief is that you're the biolocial daughter of Master Chief; Spartan 117. His real name is John."

"Will I ever meet him?"

"Yes you'll meet him when we get to the Frigit."

"Frigit, I thought those were only used for space travel, not for the military."

"How do you think the military will get solders across the galaxy?"

"Point," I started, "Do you know where my mother is?"

Mac looked away and took a deep breath, "Your mother is dead Kassondra. She died during a hopeless battle. They were cornered; the covenant just kept coming and coming. Her whole platoon was dead. It was her against a whole army."

There was a pause in the truck. The truck came to a stop. Mac looked at me, and gestured towards the door.

"Frigit time. They're going to search you. You know search your clothes and body," Mac said

The truck door opened, and I saw more solders. Mac grabbed my arm. He escorted me off the truck. The soldiers were shoulder to shoulder line up straight to the doorway.

A woman was standing in the doorway. She was wearing the same armor as Mac, but it was orange. She was tall, and she had red hair with blue eyes.

"A new Spartan for me to train?" she asked.

"Right to the point like always, Mia?" Mac said.

"What's her name?"

"Mia this is Kassondra. Kassondra say hi."

I didn't anything I just stood there, and stared. Her face was scared from years of fighting. I started to think about my father.

"Do you know my father? His number is 117," I asked impatiently.

"Slow down, and yes I do know your father. Why do you ask?" she answered.

"Can you tell me about him?"

"You'll see him later. You can ask him when you see him tomorrow. We have to go inside and prep for the trip to the Frigit."

We walked into the building, and my clothes were scanned. I was afraid they would confiscate my picture and my stuffed monster, but they didn't. All I had to do was recite emergency drills.

"Look all you have to do is get in and hold on. Got it?" Mac said to try and speed the process up.

When we finally got into the pelican, I was escorted to my seat. Solders were on both sides of me. Mac and Mia were in front of me. When we first took off it wasn't that much turbulence, but when went through the atmosphere. It was really bumpy.

When the Frigit came into view, I was stunned. I had never seen a ship so big. I learned that it could hold an occupancy of over a thousand people. I started to wonder what my dad might look like. I bet he would be wearing the same armor as Mac


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Frigit

The pelican headed straight for an opening in the frigit. When it landed I unbuckled, and stood up. The solders got up also, and as always escorted me off the ship. I saw another spartan, but this one was shorter than rest. I could tell it was male.

"Kassondra," Mac started, "This is what we call an ODST. It stands for Orbital Drop Shock Troopers. For short people call them 'Hell Jumpers'."

"We learned about ODSTs in class Mac. I know about most of things on this frigit," I said.

"Well my name is Major Smith, and I will be teaching you how to use a gun," Said the ODST.

I yawned. I was really tired, and I wanted to get some sleep. I really just want to lie down, and think about this. I looked at Mac. He's the closest thing to a friend I have.

"Mia, why don't you show Kassondra to her quarters. She has a big day tomorrow; have nice dreams kiddo. See you in the morning," Said Mac.

"Why don't you? I have things to do tonight," said Mia.

"You know protocol, so I can't go into the girl facility."

"Fine; come on sweet cheeks. I'll explain on the way, and you'll meet your bunk mate."

Mia and I walked to the girl facility. I was given a black latex-like suit and some cameo pants. The black suit had my number, 243. I knew I would wear this tomorrow. Training, and after tomorrow I would be officially a spartan.

Mia walked up to a door that said C47A. I looked at the listings. Kassondra 243 & Marcie 246. Marcie? I know that name, we went to school together. We took chemistry together.

Mia gave me a plastic card, and looked at the door. She walked away. I swiped the card through the slot on the side. The door opened, and I saw a pair of bunk beds. Marcie was lying on the bottom bunk. I decided to show off; I ran as fast as I could and jumped. It was a perfect landing. I smiled, and closed my and fell asleep.

I woke the next morning to an alarm. A voice sounded off I recognized it to be Mac's.

"All right lady Spartans let's get ready for the day. First you will put on your uniform that was handed to you. Then you will head south down the hall and into the cafeteria. There you will see other Spartans. Including boy Spartans," Mac Said.

"Great, hey Kassondra. How was your night; saw you show off last night," said a voice.

"Marcie, is that you?" I said.

"Yeah it's me. I didn't know you were in the Spartan2 program till I got here," she said.

"I'm hungry I didn't have dinner last night. Maybe we should go get some breakfast," I said trying to change the subject.

"Sure," she said, "I bet there will be some cute guys in the cafeteria."

Marcie got out of bed, and changed. I stayed on the top bunk until she was done. When she was done, I jumped down. I changed my clothes, and I felt the plastic leather mix tighten around my body.

A sudden noise happened. I Iooked to find a pair of dog tags; I crouched down and grabbed the chain. I read the little silver tags. They had my name, my spartan number, and they also had more names and numbers. _Father: John 117, Mother: Kelly 087_.

"Come on", Marcie grabbed my arm, "We're going to be late for breakfast."

Marcie and I walked out into the hall. Marcie asked a solder where the cafeteria. The solder walked us down the hall, and through a pair of double doors.

The cafeteria was sort of quiet. As we walked to the line, I noticed that Mac was waving at me. Embraced, I looked down. That still didn't get the message, leave me alone, through.

"Hey Kassondra; how did you sleep?" he asked.

"Who's he?" Marcie asked.

"A friend," I replied.

"More like mentor. The results are in, the base counselors thought that I would be the best match for you," said Mac.

"Really? Cool, do we all have mentors?" asked Marcie.

"No, only the really special one gets to have mentors," Mac replied.

"What's so special about her?" Marcie asked.

Mac looked at me annoyed, and then walked away. I grabbed a tray. I put some cereal on it. I grabbed some milk, and sat down next to Mac and Mia. Mia just looked at me, but Mac wanted to start a conversation.

"Mac, what training are we doing today?" I asked.

"A really big assessment; we're going to put a 100 people in one arena. 50 people on each team," he said.

"What exactly are we doing?" I asked.

"Paintball," Mac said.

"Great," I said.

I ate all my cereal, walked towards the dump-tray line. When I bumped into another person. We collided, and fell to the floor. I hit my head on the floor, and looked up. It was a young boy about my age, and he had green eyes and brown hair. I started to blush; I had never felt this way.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there," he said.

"It's okay," I said.

He got up, and helped me up. He was a few inches taller than me. He let go of my hand. We looked into each other's eyes; he smiled so did I.

"My name is Mark. What's yours?" he asked.

"My name is Kassondra," I replied.

Mac walked over, and interrupted him before he could say something, "Kassondra can I borrow you?"

"Sure," I said wearily.

He guided me away from Mark, "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm just trying to make some friends," I said.

"Trust me that's the last thing you want," he said.

"Why?"

"Well, because if you make friends here, and they die in the battle field you'll be crushed," he paused while a buzzer went off, "Now get your ass over there, and show these punks how to fight the right way."

Mac and I walked over to a door. Where about fifty kids were lined up shoulder to shoulder. I was guessing that this was my team. I saw Marcie and Mark lined up in the same line. We walked into another room filled with paint-ball guns, and ammo.

"Okay Kassondra your going up against kids who have been trained since they were two. They can take down specially trained ODSTs," Mac said, "So what weapon do you want?"

"How about a sniper, and a pistol," I said

"Okay it's your funeral," he said, and handed me the weapons.

"Why, you don't think I can shoot?"

"Something like that."

"Fine, tell me to shoot anything in this room."

"Okay, you that other ODST over there? Well, shoot him in the head with your pistol."

"Easy peasy," I said holding up the pistol.

It took me about .5 seconds for me to aim the pistol, and shoot. The ODST's visor was covered in blue paint. The ODST ripped his helmet off, and came mad as hell towards us. I mean it wasn't hard for him to find who shot paint on his visor, because Mac and I were laughing so hard.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

"Oh sorry about that was my fault. I told her to do that," Mac confessed.

"Fine just don't let it happen again," he said as he walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Paint-ball

"Come here Kassondra let's get you geared up," Mac said.

I walked over to Mac who was by a strange tube, which had a clear front side. I saw Marcie walk into one nearby. About 5 minutes later she came out in gear much like the gear Major Smith was wearing, but no helmet.

"Well, what are you waiting for an invitation?" Mac said.

I looked at the tube, and then him, "Really?"

"Do you want to get bruises all over your body?" he asked.

"Fine I'll go into the tube," I said.

"Atta girl," Mac said.

I stepped into the tube a little scared. I saw Mac touch a few buttons on a panel, and suddenly, the tube I was in, went black. I felt myself spinning around and around. I felt hard plates being pressed against my body. The plates stuck to my suit like it was glue.

The spinning stopped, and I walked out of the tube. I almost fell down, but Mac caught me. I found my footing, and stood up straight.

"Motion sickness?" Mac asked.

"Big time," I replied.

Mac handed me a pair of glasses. I looked at him confused, and I took the glasses. I put them on, and Mac pressed a button on them. I jumped; a couple images appeared on the lenses.

"Okay, this is your motion tracker," he pointed at the corner of my right eye, "and this is your aimer," Mac said pointing at the middle of the screen.

Mac handed me the sniper, and the pistol. He also handed me some rounds, but I didn't know where to put all this stuff. Tactical my ass, I thought to myself.

I looked down I saw little packs. I started to put the ammunition in the little pockets. I looked down at my hip, and saw a socket that could hold the pistol. I slipped the pistol into place. I looked at Mac.

"Where do I put the sniper?" I asked.

He grabbed the sniper, and put it on my back. He let go, and it stayed.

"Your turn, grab it over and over until you can do it within a second," Mac said.

I did as Mac said. I grabbed the butt of the gun, and pulled it over my shoulder. I put the butt of the sniper into my elbow. I pointed the barrel down at the ground. I did this over and over until I could do it quickly.

"Good," Mac said, "Now here are some things you need to know. This assessment will determine your future here, if you do well you will be stationed in the top class. If not well, tougher training."

"So the pressure is on?" I asked.

"Pretty much," Mac said, "Just try not to get hit with paint, and you'll be fine."

Mac handed me an earpiece. I put it on my ear, and turned it on.

"You can communicate with the rest of your team now," Mac said.

An alarm went off, and everyone walked into shoulder to shoulder line. Mac gestured towards the line. I walked to the line, and stood next to Marcie. She looked at me and smiled. I smiled back at her, and looked to my left to find Mark.

Mac's voice boomed throughout the room, "Alright, let's get this show on the road. Okay, here's how it works; if you get hit with the paint your suit will teleport you out of the arena.

"The objective of the game is to be the last one standing. This assessment will determine your future. Do well, and take down a lot of enemies, life will be pleasant. If not, well let's just say life will be hell."

"Great," I heard Marcie mutter.

"What's wrong? Can't fire a weapon?" I asked.

"I can, but my aim is as useful as a goldfish," she said "Nice shot by the way. That ODST looked pissed."

"You saw that?"

"Everybody saw that. Hey mind if I stick around you during paintball?" Marcie asked.

"No, but don't you dare get me shot," I said.

"Deal," she said.

Mac finished his speech, and then looked at me. He gave me the 'really' look. I mouthed sorry to him. He just looked at me, I knew he heard me. I could see it in his eyes, no friends.

"Uh, sorry Marcie I think this is an everyman for himself kind of thing so our deal is off," I said.

"Fine," she said all bratty, "I don't need you anyways."

Mac smiled. I felt kind of bad for telling Marcie to piss off. I will get over it.

A big door opened and Mac told us to go through. We walked through the big door. I saw a foggy arena. There were dim lights so I could barely see. There were lights around thick pillars. I guessed that they were used as cover.

I looked up to see an upper level. I knew that's where I needed to go, as a sniper of course. I started to look for a way to get to the upper levels. I saw a incline, bingo. One problem though, it was in the middle of the arena. How the hell am I supposed to get over there? I looked down at my pistol. I began to think about a plan. Maybe I could get there by using my pistol. I got this fight in the bag.

When I was done thinking about my plan, I looked up at some type of score-board. It had a couple names on it: Kassondra 243, Alex 239, Marcie 244, Mark 245, James 242, and Todd 246. Why is my name on there? Then I realized Mac put the names up there.

Suddenly a buzzer went off, and everyone ran forward. Mark grabbed my arm and nodded no. He pointed towards a route around the battle. I grabbed my pistol, and started to run over to where he pointed.

When I got there I saw an incline. I walked up the incline slowly; when I got to the top I pointed my pistol in front of me. I pulled the trigger when I saw another person wearing different armor than the rest of my team. I saw him one minute then the next he was gone.

I started to walk around the corner. I put the pistol back in its place, and took the sniper from its place. I got on my stomach, and started to work my way slowly through the upper level.

After a few minutes I was in the middle of the arena. I saw Mark and Marcie pinned by a lot of enemies. I pointed the barrel of the sniper forward, and looked through the aimer. I adjusted it until it was exactly right.

I pointed it at the first hostile, and fired. She hit the floor, and disappeared. I did this to the rest.

"Every man for himself kind of thing, uh?" Marcie asked.

"She's cute and she can shoot that's a double whammy," said a voice.

"Who's that," I asked while taking down another hostile.

"His name is Alex," Marcie said, "He's been flirting with every girl, but he hasn't called any cute yet."

"It's not his fault she is sort of cute," said a familiar voice.

"Mark? Is that you?" I asked.

"The one and only. Looks like you took my advice," he said.

"Why wouldn't I, it saved me a teleportation, and an ass kicking," I said.

"Quit flirting you two we have a match to win," said Marcie.

"I'll tell you where hostiles are, but you need to keep your guard up. You have a group of hostiles north," I said.

"Thanks, how about you take them out," said Marcie.

Just then a shot whizzed past my ear. I got up quickly, and ran for cover. I took a minute to catch my breath. I radioed Marcie, "I need fire on though snipers now!"

"Got it!" I heard her say.

I heard gun fire immediately. I decided to take them out while they were distracted. I came out from behind the barrier, and took action. I aimed the sniper at one of them. I pulled the trigger, and hit him. I put down two of them in under a minute.

I went down to the bottom level. I saw a machine gun up, and picked it up. I put the sniper down where it was, and ran towards where Marcie was. I saw a couple of hostiles. I took them out using the machine gun.

I remembered the score board, and looked up at it. My name was at the top in the number one spot. I had 32 kills. I was owning! There were only 11 enemies left. I couldn't let my guard down now.

"Kassondra over here! We need your help!" I heard Alex call.

"I'm coming! Stay there, I'm on my way!" I responded.

I took immediate action. I tried to sneak beside, then and only then I could take them out. I ran towards the gunfire at an angel. I came to a point where I could see them, if I looked around the barrier. I put the machine gun on my back, and took my pistol in hand. I aimed it at them. I quickly took out seven of them until they started firing at me. Only four left. They started to fire at me. I quickly took cover behind a barrier.

"You can start shooting them any time now," I said.

"Got it," they said together.

Alex, Marcie, Mark, and two other boys took them down swiftly. I came out from behind the barrier. I looked up at the score board. I was in first place still with 39 kills. My team must have sucked. I got almost all the kills.

"Let me guess, everyone ran out like a dumbass, and got taken out at ounce?" I said.

"Yeah, something like that," said Marcie.

I looked at the two boys, "Who are they?"

"This is James and Todd," she said.

James was taller than me only by a couple centimeters, and had hazel eyes with dark brown hair. Todd was another story. I was taller than him by an inch. He had dark brown eyes with tan skin. He had a buzz cut.

We were suddenly teleported out of the arena. When we were out of the arena Mac was standing right there.

"Nice job out there kiddo. Looks like you landed in the advanced training," he said. "And your father is here to see you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Greetings

I followed Mac out of the room, and through a hallway. Mac swiped a card through a slot. The door opened, and Mac pushed me in. He closed the door quickly.

"You've grown a lot since I've seen you last," said a deep voice.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is John. I'm your father," he said.

I got mad suddenly, "Why didn't anyone tell that you exist or that I'm your kid or that… "

"Kassondra, I bet that Susan would have told you if she could've," he said.

"Sorry, I lost it for a minute," I said.

He just stood there, and looked at me. I was getting a little emotional. This was the first time I remember seeing him, and I was acting like a child.

"I watched your paintball fight. I give you an A+. 39/ 50, Mac was right. You kick ass without breaking a sweat," he said.

"Thanks," was all I said.

"You are a lot like your mother. She would show off every time she could," he said, "It was a tragedy when she died. She died fighting for you. She always thought of having kids. When she had you she was so happy. Kelly would be proud if she saw you now."

"Thanks," I said, again.

There was an awkward pause. Then he started to speak again, "I know this must be awkward, or you're just pissed at me. Which you have every right to be."

"Your right I am a little pissed, but you're my father. I should forgive you. Though you missed out on thirteen years of my life, but you had a reason," I paused, "Dad, I forgive you."

He looked at me. I could see the smile through his visor, "Kassondra you have to promise me something."

"What would that be?" I asked.

"To work hard every day. To be the best of the best, and while people are drinking, practice. Go to the firing range, and practice with your sniper," he said.

"I promise, to work hard every day," I said.

Mac walked into the room and said, "Chief times up."

My father looked at Mac, "Take good care of my daughter. Make her the best spartan she can be."

"Yes sir," Mac said.

"Kassondra," John started, "Make me proud."

My father walked through the door. Mac told me to go to the cafeteria. He said there was a big announcement he had to make. It was about ranking or something. Great, the last thing I needed was for everybody to know who I am.

Mac walked me into the cafeteria. Everybody just stared at me. I realized how loud the door was. I saw Marcie nearby and swiftly walked towards her. She shook her head.

"Alright everybody the rankings will now be announced," Mac said In front of the room.

The lights went out, and a big board appeared next to Mac, "In first place, we have Kassondra number 243. Kassondra get up here."

I shook my head no, but he gave me a look. I got up slowly. I walked over next to Mac.

I got a good look at everyone. All the boys' jaws hit the floor. I smiled; I guessed that a girl has never got first place before. Marcie gave me a thumb up.

Mac called a few other names which were all boys. Mac said that was all he had to say. He sent us all to bed. Good thing to I was so tired.

I met up with Marcie back in the bunker with another girl, "Who the hell is she? Why is she in my bed?" I said.

"Oh you moved bunks since you got into the advanced training," she said, "Your in bunker A2R5 now."

I walked out of the room, and went off to find bunker A2R5. I had to walk a little ways. I finally came to the bunker and found Mark sitting there on one of the beds.

I looked around I was surrounded by boys, the same boys who got high rankings. I got really pissed. I'm going to share a room with a bunch of boys? Thanks Mac, I'll get you back later.

"What the hell. Why am I sharing a bunk with boys?" I said.

"Well, sorry princess. You got ranked number 1. This is where all the advanced kids get placed," said a voice.

"And you would be?" I asked.

"Names Adam. You're Kassondra, right?" he said.

"Yeah that's right. Seems like you got a problem with me," I said.

"Yes, I do. Cause' you're just a little girl. You couldn't even take me down," Adam said trying to sound cool.

I handed Mark my dog tags, "Bring it asshole."

Adam smirked, "You're on princess."

I put my fists up. Adam threw the first punch. I blocked it, and socked him in the stomach. He fell backwards stunned. He charged again, but I sent him flying backwards with a kick. He got up, and tried again. I threw a punch, but he blocked it. He tried to hit me in the face. I blocked it. Then I hit him in the face, giving him a black eye.

"C'mon you're making this to easy. I haven't even broken a sweat yet," I said trying to piss him off.

He didn't have a comeback. He just got up again, and threw a few more punches. I blocked all of them, and hit him in the face again. This time giving him a bloody noise.

"You win, you win," Adam said.

"You call yourself advanced. You couldn't even hit a girl," I said grinning.

I took my dog tags back from Mark. I climbed the ladder to the top bunk over him. I laid down, closed my eyes, and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Fighting  
Mark woke me up early the next morning. He was poking my arm whispering my name. I sat up and looked at Mark and smiled. He hopped off the ladder. I jumped off the top off the bunk bed.  
"Show off," I heard Adam say.  
"Your just jealous asshole," Mark said back.  
"Aww, looks like Kassondra has a little admirer," Adam said.  
"Don't make me give you another black eye Adam," I said threatening him.  
"First of all I wasn't ready. Second of all,"  
"Second of all you got your sorry ass kicked by Kassondra," Mac said walking in the room.  
` "You the hell are you?" Adam said to Mac.  
"I wouldn't talk to your trainer like that. My name is Mac."  
"Hey Mac," I said.  
"Hey kiddo," He said back.  
"You know this douche?" Adam said.  
"He's my mentor, Adam," I said.  
"I could honestly care less, princess," Adam said.  
"Screw off Adam," Mark said ready to punch him.  
"C'mon Mark let's go get breakfast. He's not worth it," I said pulling him back.  
We were on our way to the cafeteria, when Mac came up to us, "Guess who gets extra laps,"  
"Adam," I said.  
"Yep," Mac said as the doors opened to the cafeteria.  
Everyone was staring at me. They must be all thinking that I'm amazing or something. I walked over to the line, but everyone just kept staring at me. Then I saw Adam get up with two other boys.  
"Rematch," Adam said.  
"Really?" I said, "You want to get your ass kicked here too?"  
"I just wanted to find out if you could take all three of us," he said.  
I looked at Mac, and he smiled. Then I looked back at Adam, "You're on."  
I put my hands in ready position. One of Adam's friends charge first. I kicked him in the gut, and he fell backwards. Then another one charged forward. I grabbed his foot as he tried to kick me. I pulled his foot up, and he hit his head against the title floor. I stepped over him, and came up to Adam.  
"Your turn Adam," I said.  
He threw a punch, but I dodged it. He threw another punch but I held his arm up above my head. He tried to punch me with his free arm, but I held this one too. I hit my for-head against his really hard. He stumbled backwards. It hurt a little, I was a little pissed. I kicked Adam where the sun doesn't shine.  
"Maybe you'll think twice before messing with me again," I said.  
Just then his two friends grabbed my arms. Only because they caught me off guard. I struggled a little bit to see if I could worm myself out of their grasp. Then Adam came over, and slugged me in the face.  
I tasted the blood flow down from my nose. So this was what it was like to get hit. He slugged me again. I fell to my knees riving in pain.  
"What did you say princess?" Adam said.  
It took me a moment to speak, "I was said that you were a jackass… jackass."  
He kicked me this time in the gut. He was about to kick me again. When Marcie hit him in the face. Mark came up behind the two boys holding me, and hit their heads together.  
"Leave her alone Adam," Mark said.  
"It's your own dam fault she had to kick your ass," Marcie said.  
Mark helped me up. He put my arm around his shoulder. Mac came up to me.  
"Adam, you are automatically moved down to the middle class training. Marcie you are moved up to high rank training," he looked at me, "You okay kiddo?"  
"Fine, but some water would be nice," I said.  
Mac smiled at me, and then he told Marcie to get me water. She ran over to get one for me. She unscrewed the cap, and handed it to me. I drank it greedily.  
Mark smiled, "I'm glad you're okay, Kassondra."  
"Thanks for helping me out when I needed it," I said to both of them.  
"Hey, that's what friends do for each other," Marcie said, "We are friends right?"  
"Of course," I said smiling.  
I looked at Mac, "My father does not hear about this, agreed?"  
"Agreed," Mac said, "Do think you can handle training today. You took some hard hits."  
"I'll survive. Plus I promised John that I would practice every moment I could," I said.  
"Okay, but I want you to go see a medic first," Mac said.  
"I'll take her," Mark said.  
Mac looked at Mark suspiciously, and then shrugged. Mark smiled, and put my arm around his shoulder. We walked out of the cafeteria. It turns out the medical center was right across the hall. We walked in. I saw Adam and his two friends sitting on three separate beds. Then I saw my dad in the corner of the room leaning on a wall. He looked at me and walked over to me and Mark.  
"What happened? I want details," he said.  
"It wasn't her fault, sir. Those three boys over there wanted a fight, sir. So she accepted, sir," Mark said.  
"I want Kassondra to tell me," my dad said sternly.  
"You want to know what happened," I started, "That guy over there is a jackass."  
"What's the story," John said.  
"He's a sexist that's what," Mark said.  
John looked at Mark then me, "He didn't like a girl being number one?"  
"Pretty much," I said agreeing with Mark.  
"I'll notify the frigit counselor," John said.  
He walked away, and talked to a medic. He pointed at me. The medic came over with some scanner. The scanner went up and down my body. It stopped and she looked at the results.  
"Sorry kid, no training today. You had a minor concussion," she said.  
"Damn it," I said, "How am I supposed to train when I have a concussion?"  
"You could shoot a couple rounds I guess, but only with a pistol. No snipers today, got it?" the medic said.  
"Yes mam'," I said.  
I looked over at Adam and his friends, "Hey jackasses don't screw with me again."  
"Shut up princess. You were just lucky that your friends were there," Adam said.  
My dad walked over to Adam, and whispered in his hear. I guessed that John said something frightening. Adam looked scared when he walked away. Mark and I laughed. I looked at John and said thank you.  
I got up and walked towards the door. Mark was beside me. When we got into the hall Alex was standing right there. I bumped into him.  
"Hey cutie. Haven't seen you in a while," Alex said.  
"Hi," I said blushing.  
"Are you okay? You took some pretty hard hits back there," He asked concerned.  
"No, I'm fine just a few bruises, and a minor concussion," I said.  
"Next time maybe if someone challenges you with a team, and then kick their ass with your team," Mac's voice said, "just for future reference."  
"Noted," I said.  
"Kassondra drink this it should cure your concussion up in a snap," Mac said.  
He handed me a glass full of purple liquid. I looked at him funny, "Okay if it means I can train today."  
I took the glass from his hand. I looked at him, and then drank it quickly. It tasted terrible. It tasted like sawdust mixed with mud. I started to gag. When I was done I tried to get the taste out of my mouth.  
I looked at Mac, "That better work or I just drank some old juice."  
"Yeah that looked like juice from the 2000s," Mark said.  
"Mark that was like five hundred years ago, I'm pretty sure the juice would be dried up by now," Alex said.  
"Five rounds her skin turns purple," Mac said.  
I looked at Mac with an aggressive expression, "If I turn purple I'm going to kill all of you."  
"Okay that's enough. Mark go find Marcie, and bring her to the advanced training room," Mac started, "Alex go find Todd. Kassondra come with me we need to talk."  
Everyone followed their orders. Mark went back to the cafeteria to find Marcie. Alex did the same. Mac and I started to walk towards the training room. We arrived at the training room.  
"How would you feel if the life of five solders including yourself was in your hands?" Mac asked.  
"What?" I asked confused.  
He took a deep breath, "The only reason why you are number one is because you have your parent's genes. Well their modified genes," he paused, "Unlike you the other kids only had one parent that was a Spartan. You have two. Instead of a half of Spartan genes, you got the full package. I have decided that you would be best to lead the second noble team."  
I looked at Mac, "So you're in charge of choosing the second noble team."  
"Not what I expected as a response, but yes and no. Mia, Major Smith and myself all work together to train the second noble team," Mac said.  
"I don't know if I can be responsible for five lives Mac," I said.  
"You will be even if you don't want to. You are property of the UNSC now," Mac said.  
"That is against my will," I said.  
"You are a military experiment and you will serve the UNSC. To protect humanity from the covenant," Mac said loudly. He took a deep breath, "Your whole team has to. It's not your chose; it's somebody else's. I'm sorry."  
"Fine, I'll do it," I said.  
At that moment Alex, Marcie, Todd, and Mark walked in the room. Mac smiled, but he didn't say anything. He just handed us weapons that we had in the paint ball arena. He handed me a sniper, Alex a shotgun, Marcie a machine gun, Todd a rifle of some kind, and Mark a pistol. I giggled. Big guy small gun. He just looked at me.  
A course with targets appeared, and I knew training officially started.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Rematch

"Alex look out!" I said.

Alex took my advice and dodged an elite with a saber sword. He evaded, turned around, and shot him with his shotgun. Then I took out another elite that had Marcie pinned with my sniper. Just than one came up from behind and grabbed me. Todd took it out with his DMR.

After that the four day simulation ended. Mac came out from the viewing point, "That went pretty well. You all handed that smoothly. You should all get some rest tomorrow is your big day." He paused, "Oh, and K your father is here to see you."

I was excited. I hadn't seen my father for six years. I wonder why he hadn't come to visit me for such a long time. Oh, well it's not like he hadn't done that before.

Marcie came up to me, "I want to do your hair for your dad."

"No time, I have to go now," I said.

"Your right you probably only have a few minutes with him," Marcie said disappointed.

I walked out of the room, and out to the hall. I walked down the hall to the room where I first met my father. I hesitated for a moment. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

My father was leaning against wall. When I walked in he looked at me. I looked at his hand, and I saw he was holding a picture. He came up and hugged me tightly with his armor.

"I have a present for you," he said.

"Just seeing you is the best gift in the world," I replied.

He smiled, and handed me a picture.

"This is a photo of your mother, Kelly."

He handed me a picture. It was my mom in her armor. Her helmet off, and she was smiling. I examined her face. She had blue eyes with brown hair.

"You look a lot like she did," He said.

A guard walked in, "Times up."

"Go kick ass K," He said.

"Already did," I said back smiling.

When I walked out the door I heard him chuckle. The guard told me to go back to my bunker. I walked down the hall, when I bumped into Adam running down the hall. We collided. I went north he went south.

"Watch it, bitch," He said.

I got up quickly, "What did you just call me?"

"Oh, good it's you. I've wanted a rematch," He said as he stood up, "I've gotten better."

"So have I ass hat," I said.

I put my hand out and bended my fingers toward me. Telling him to bring it. He threw a fist; honestly it was a terrible try. I grabbed his fist, and smiled. I pulled him over my back and he landed hard on the metal floor below.

"If I kicked your ass before I can do it again," I said.

He got up, and tried to kick me. I grabbed his foot and pulled up. Making him fall to the ground.

"Come on I haven't even broke a sweat yet," I said mockingly.

He got up, and looked at a display case with a pistol in it. He quickly broke the case, grabbed it, and turned the safety off.

"Who's laughing now, bitch?" he started, "On the ground."

I did as he said. When I was on the ground I started to think about the knife I always kept in my boot. While Adam was being a dumb ass, I slipped my hand into my boot. I took hold of the knife's handle. Adam turned around, at that moment I cut his ankle. He fell to the floor with a thud.

"Just because you have a gun, doesn't mean the fight is over," I said.

I took the gun, and put in my empty socket. I helped Adam up, and put his arm around my shoulder. He didn't refuse. We walked to the medical center. We walked through the door, and my dad was standing there talking to Mac.

"How come you always get in trouble when chief is here," Mac complained.

I shrugged. Then I walked Adam over to a bed.

"Mac get Marcie," I ordered.

"Yes mam'," he said.

Mac ran out the door. I started to tend to Adam's ankle. I saw a bandage nearby, and wrapped his ankle with it. Mac a walked in the room with Marcie. She quickly walked over to Adam. She quickly tended to his cut. I backed off.

"Where did you get the pistol?" John asked sternly.

"Mac have somebody remove all the weapons mounted on the wall," I said.

"Why," He asked.

"Adam tried to kill me with this pistol," I said holding up the pistol.

Mac took the pistol from me. He turned the safety on, and took the clip off. He was surprised when he found it fully loaded.

"What?" I asked.

"The guns mounted on the wall shouldn't be loaded. Weird," he said casually.

"Unless he put the clip in himself," John said.

"That's a possibility," Mac started, "K this is a perfect to show John your interrogation skills."

"I'll wait until Marcie is done tending to his wound," I said.

I went over to Marcie, and asked if she was done. She didn't reply. She just taped his ankle, and left. I got an office chair that was sitting in the corner. I told Adam to sit in the chair. He did as I told.

"Theory is that you loaded this gun with a clip," I said holding up the clip, "I want to know how you got a hold of it."

"Found it," He said quietly.

I knew he would be hard to crack, "Tell me, where did you find this clip?"

"Like I would tell you," He said aggressively.

"If not me, will you tell my dad?" I said persuasively.

I could see fear in his eyes, but he remained silent.

"Fine have it your way. Dad he wants to talk to you," I said.

Adam got really nervous, and blurted out where he got the clip. "Parker Connors," He said.

"That's more like, now get your ass back to your cabin. Oh and look forward to a workout," I said smiling.

I walked back over to John, Mac, and Marcie. Marcie looked at me unhappily. I figured she must be mad at me for getting her at this hour. I looked at John. He looked impressed. Mac looked satisfied.

"Wait to get him to crack," John said.

"Good work," Mac said.

"K did you mean to hurt him, because you cut clean through his ankle," Marcie.

"I only meant to disable him," I said.

"At least I have the satisfaction of knowing a girl who kicks ass, has my back," Marcie said smiling.

"Go get some rest you two. Tomorrow you have a big day," Mac said.

Marcie and walked back to the bunker together. When we got there everyone was sleeping. I walked straight to my bed. I lifted myself up. I sprawled out on my bed, and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Fae**

The next morning I woke up earlier than everybody else. I was really hungry, and decided to go to the cafeteria. I jumped off the top off the bunk bed. When I landed my purple monster fell out of my pocket.

I picked it up, and started to think about Mike. I remember all the good times we had. I remember when I was six we went to the park. Mike brought along his action figures, and we played with them all day. The day after that was the day he bought me the little purple monster.

"Morning early bird," said Mark's voice.

"Morning Mark," I said back.

"How's my favorite girl doing?" he said trying to flirt.

"Just fine Mark, thanks for asking," I replied.

"Anytime, hey want walk to the cafeteria with me?" He asked.

"Sure why not," I said not really caring.

Mark got out of bed, and we started to walk down to the cafeteria. The walk there was quiet. I was still thinking about Mike and Susan, my old family. I was wondering whether they missed me or not. All I know is that I missed them.

When we arrived in the cafeteria we headed straight to the line. This morning they were serving bacon, eggs, and toast, probably just to say 'Here have a nice meal before we send you to your deaths' damn bastards. After we got our food we went over to the table where we usually sit. As soon as we sat Marcie, Todd, Alex, and Mac walked in the room.

They got their breakfast, and walked over. Mark sat next to me, and Marcie next to him. Mac looked at me, then Mark and raised an eyebrow.

"Mac if you have something to say just say it," I said.

"I have nothing to say," He lied.

"I wish I could hold my tongue like you can," I admitted.

Marcie started talking about our big day today. How excited she was for later today. To get a special steroid injected into us. Then to take the Spartans oath, and to customize our armor. Then for tomorrow to be our first day of service, and my first real mission to lead this team.

I finally finished my breakfast. I got up from the table, and went to dump my tray, when I heard a couple of girls talking about me.

"Advanced my ass I bet I could take her," One of them said.

I walked over to their table, and put my fist through the table.

"Bring it," I said aggressively.

Mac walked over, apologized, and pulled me away, "You know if you want other girls to be your friends, you should really stop putting your fist threw shit."

He dragged me out of the cafeteria, and into the hallway. Then he took me into medical center. He sat me on a bed, and lifted my hand up.

"Look what you did to your hand," he said.

I looked at my hand. I couldn't feel it, but my hand was dripping large amounts of blood. Then I felt the sting of pain. Mac started pulling splinters out of my hand, which hurt like hell. When he was done he put disinfectant on it, and wrapped it.

"Really?" He asked

"What, you expect me to put up with that bitch starting rumors about me?" I asked.

"No, but it would be nice that you stop putting your fist through stuff," He said.

"It still interesting that Fae hasn't backed down by now," I started, "Maybe I should actually put my fist through her face."

"No you won't, or else you'll be put into the middle class," he said.

"Even if I did, they still wouldn't do that. I'm the best spartan on this frigit," I said.

"I know, but don't put your fist in her face unless she hits you first. Okay?" Mac asked.

"Okay," I said unhappily back.

I got up, and walked out the door into the hallway. I went back into the cafeteria to talk to Marcie. When I walked in there I heard Fae laugh.

"I bet we could kick their advanced butts," she said.

"So do I," said one of her annoying followers.

I walked over to her, "You seriously think you kick my teams' ass. Ha, I'd like to see you try."

"Fine, right here, right now," she said.

"You're on," I said.

I called over Marcie, Alex, Mark, and Todd. They came over quickly. They all agreed to fight Fae and her group.

One of Fae's girls went for Alex. Alex hit her in the face, "I feel bad for hitting a girl, but it's been awhile since I've had a good fight."

"You've hit me before," I said.

"And I got my ass kicked cause of that," He replied.

I just smiled, when Fae went for a swing, but I just shuffled to the side. She collided with a table. When I looked at Marcie, I saw two girls holding her and one punching her in the face. I ran over, and hit the girl punching Marcie. Then I kicked one of the girls holding Marcie in the face. Marcie took care of the other one.

"You good?" I asked her.

"I just got hit in the face a couple times. What do you think," She said.

I just nodded to her. My only priority at the moment was to show Fae what I'm made of. Fae suddenly came running towards me with her fist pulled back. Just before she swung, I did a back flip. I landed it perfectly, and kicked Fae in the face. This is when the fight ended.

"That was surprisingly easy," Mark said.

"What did you expect it would be? They're in novice training," Todd asked.

"I don't know, it's just that she looked intimidating," Mark admitted.

I gave him a look, "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

Mac walked into the room, and stopped, "What the hell did I just tell you not to do."

I just shrugged my shoulders, and acted like I didn't know. He just looked down, and nodded his head in disappointment. He looked at me with that 'really' look again.

"To late to change your position anyways," Mac paused, "I need you all to come with me. It's time for your steroid injection."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Injection**

"Yeah, cause' everybody loves needles," Alex complained.

"You're scared of needles?" Todd asked.

"Shut up both of you," I commanded, "Now line up. Mac will explain how this works."

"Thank you K," Mac said, "Here's how it works. You'll all be taken in to separate rooms. There will be two doctors in each room, and both of them will be your gender. When you get in there they will ask you to be on a hospital robe, and then they will strap you down. Then they will continue with the injection."

As soon as Mac was finished, one doctor came for each of us. They leaded us in separate directions. Mac walked with me to the room, and followed me into the room.

"K, I need to talk to you about your injection," Mac said.

"What about it?" I asked.

"Well there's a few perks with your injection," He paused, "Well first of all the UNSC leaders decided that they don't want just a normal injection for you. So scientists made a special steroid for you. You will be twice as strong, twice as fast, and your immune system will be twice as strong. Oh, and your hair will maybe turn a different color, and you'll lose the ability to have children."

"That's amazing," I said sarcastically.

"Is that all we need to proceed with injection," one of the doctors said.

"Yes carry on," Mac said and walked out the door.

One of the doctors handed me a robe, and ask me to put it on. I did so quickly when both the doctors were prepping the injection table. When I was done changing, I just stood there waiting until they finally called me over.

They asked me to lie down on the table. I did as they said. Then they walked out of the room. I didn't really know what was going on, but I tried to stay calm. All I knew is that I needed to strapped down. Then suddenly metal loops latched around my ankles and wrists.

That's when the injection started. Needles went into my arms, and legs. I freaked a little bit when two needles went in on both sides of my head. Then I started to feel this agony.

I screamed because of the pain. I could feel my muscles expanding. I looked to my side, and saw my hair turning blonde. I screamed again, the pain was getting worse. I could feel my body growing larger. I felt a sting in my eyes. I began to fight a little bit trying to break free of the metal loops.

Then suddenly the pain grew, and Mac ran in the room. He stood there trying to calm me down. He stayed at my side until the injection was over. When it was over I sat up, and held my head.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Fine," I replied.

I got up from the table, and reached for my uniform. Mac walked out of the room so I could change. I took the robe off. Then put my black cat suit on. Along with my cameo pants, and slipped my tags on. I walked out the door to see Marcie exactly the same.

"What happened to your hair?" She asked.

"Does it look bad?" I asked.

"No, just different," She answered.

Mark suddenly walked into the room rubbing his head, "That was fun."

I looked at Mark. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and I could see his muscles. I felt my knees get weak. He looked even more built than before. He came over to me, and grabbed my hair, which ruined the moment.

"What's wrong with your hair?" He asked.

I took my hair from his hand, "Nothing my steroid just changed it."

"It didn't have that effect on me," Alex said as he walked in the room.

I looked at him, and the steroid had the same effect on him. Then Todd walked in the room. I shook my head. Trying to snap out of it, but Mark was making it difficult. He started playing with my hair again.

"It's so soft," He complimented.

I walked for forward releasing my hair from his grasp. When Mac walked in the door, and he was holding five dog tags. He handed each of one. I slipped mine on, and looked at the words.

_ Kassondra: 007 _

_Rank: Noble_

I let the tag go, and it fell on my chest where it belonged.

"So what's next?" Marcie asked.

"The Spartans oath," Mac started, "Which we will do right now, so line up."

We did as he commanded, and lined up shoulder to shoulder, "Now put your right hand on your head like a salute."

We all did a salute, "Now repeat after me," He took a deep breath, "We the next nobles."

"We the next nobles," we repeated.

"Vow to protect humanity," Mac said.

"Vow to protect humanity."

"With our lives."

"With our lives."

"That's all there is to it," Mac said.

"Really, I thought it would be longer," Marcie commented.

I just shrugged. I also thought it would be longer, but it really didn't matter.

"Sorry to disappoint, but we have to go design your armor," Mac said.

Mac told us to follow him to the lower decks. I walked beside Mac for a while when he finally spoke.

"So tomorrow is your 19th birthday?" He asked.

"I don't want to talk about that right now," I said.

"What do you want for your birthday?" He asked ignoring me.

"A profits head on a plate," I replied.

He shook his smiling, "Demanding, but I'll see what I can do."

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Armor  
We came to an elevator. Mac opened the door, and we all got in. Mac pressed a few buttons on the holographic panel. The elevator took a sudden jolt downwards. The ride was quick the door opened, and people were standing at the door.  
We walked out the door, and they all moved aside. Mac lead us to a through the hall ways, and to a room. He started to talk with a woman in the room.  
"Listen up!" Mac said getting our attention, "This is where you'll be designing your armor. Select your armor, and report to Dr. Halsey."  
After Mac was finished we were all given holographic pads. As soon as I touched it started scanning me. A few seconds later a holographic me turned on. Then some sections popped up. Helmet, chest, shoulder, utility, and knee gauds.  
I touched the helmet tab. Helmets began to pop up. I looked through until I found the perfect one. I fell in love with the operator helmet with a head bracer, so I choose it. After I selected it appeared on the holographic figure, and it took me back to the original screen.  
I went through the process of selecting my armor. I selected my color as red. When I was done my holographic figure was complete. I looked at the details of my armor. I saw my number on my armor, but it wasn't 243 it was 007. I assumed that they changed it when I was promoted to noble. I reported to Dr. Halsey.  
She took the pad from my hands. She looked at it for a minute. Then she grabbed my name tags, and read them. She smiled.  
"So your John's kid?" She asked.  
"Yes, ma'am," I replied.  
She walked over to a panel. She took a chip out of the pad, and inserted it. A chamber suddenly came out of the wall. I knew was just going to be like the paint ball gear.  
"Remove your cameo, and step inside," She commanded.  
I did as she said, and removed my pants. I saw Mark peek at me, and smile. I took a deep breath. I stepped inside the chamber. The door closed, and I was lifted off the ground, but instead off spinning my body stood stationary. Metal plates started pushing against my body.  
Unlike the paintball armor, there were a lot more plates. They were all over my body. I felt something push against my chest, then my legs. I closed my eyes, trying to relax. I felt my boots tighten, and something being pressed on my arms. Then I was gently put on the ground.  
The door opened, and I walked through. I walked towards Dr. Halsey, who was holding my helmet. She handed it to me, and I slipped it over my head.  
"Now let's run some tests," she said.  
She got out a flashlight, and had me follow it. I guess I passed, because I was excused to my bunker. I thanked her, and walked out the door.  
I walked all the way back to my bunker, where I found Mac talking to the commander of the Frigit. As soon as I saw him I went into a salute.  
"At ease, noble," He said.  
"I'm sorry to interrupt, sir," I apologized.  
"It's alright I was just about to leave," He turned to Mac, "We will continue this conversation tomorrow."  
I waited until the commander left, and then walked over to Mac, "What were you talking about?" I asked.  
"Your birthday present," he replied.  
"Wait you mean that…"  
"You get to take out a profit," He paused, "And I'm getting' you a noble tattoo.  
"A tattoo, really?" I asked.  
"When I get Oni's permission," he added.  
Mark walked in the room with tan armor on. He got the same helmet John had, and with a camera on the side.  
"We look badass," he said to me.  
"Yeah, Mark we look badass," I replied.  
Marcie walked in the room with green armor, "Does anybody else see this annoying blinking diamond thingy on the side of your visor?"  
"No, do you see it?" I asked.  
"No, there's nothing there," she said sarcastically.  
"Maybe you should see where it leads, and maybe it will go away," Mark suggested.  
"Good idea," Marcie walked out of the room.  
"Here I'll come with you," I said.  
I turned around to walk out the door when Mark asked, "Why is there a giant machete on your back?"  
"Because, it's badass, and I'm up there all alone when I'm sniping I need it incase I'm attacked from behind," I replied.  
"Point," he said.  
Marcie and I started our little quest to find where the diamond lead. After a few minutes Marcie finally spoke.  
"So, do you and Mark have something going on between you two or not?" she asked  
Shocked by the question she was asking, "No. Why?"  
"You don't notice how he looks at you? I mean, come on?" She asked.  
"No, should I?" I asked back.  
"Do you like him?"  
I didn't speak. I didn't know how I felt about him. I guess I found him attractive, and he has always been nice to me. Then I started to think about the first day when I bumped into him, and we fell. The first I had ever seen a guy like him. I got this warm fuzzy feeling inside me. Was that love. I had felt it again today when he walked in the room, and when he played with my hair. I guess I did like him.  
"Yes," I finally replied.  
"He likes you," she said.  
I shook my head, what was I thinking? I don't have time for love. My focus needs to be on the war. Not love.  
"Are we there yet?" I asked, changing the subject.  
"Just about, it should be right around this corner," she replied.  
A room that was dark, and there was a little pad on a box. I walked over to it, and picked it up. I look at it. I examined it; I knew what it was also that we needed to get it off the frigit ASAP.  
"Marcie radio Mac, tell him we have a problem," I commanded.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Betrayal  
"Mac, this is Marcie over," I overheard her.  
I was still studying the object. I knew immediately that's covenant technology. I was still trying to figure whether it was a beacon or a bomb. Mac came to the room a few minutes after Marcie radioed him.  
"What's the situation?" He asked panting.  
"We found this," I tossed it to him; "It appears to be a beacon of some kind."  
Todd took it from his hands, "K, your right about being a beacon."  
"Where is it transmitting?" I asked.  
"I think it's transmitting to a corvette," He replied.  
"Could you find its location through it?" Alex asked.  
"I could try, but I doubt it," Todd replied. "And don't expect anything I'm not a fucking magician."  
"Hey, you're father pretty much discovered what this stuff can do, so make some fucking magic Houdini," Alex replied.  
"Dude really, Houdini, that was the best you could come up with?" Todd asked.  
"Shut up you two, Todd is it a beacon or a bomb?" I asked.  
"I'd vote beacon," he said.  
"That's not a straight answer," I replied.  
"I'm not fucking Houdini, okay. I'm Todd the guy who can't tell if it's a beacon or a bomb," he said.  
"We need to get this to Halsey," I said.  
"No," Mac started, "Prepare every one for battle. Kassondra looks like you'll be getting your birthday present a little early."  
Mac alerted the commander, while the rest of us ran to the armory. I grabbed a DMR, two SMGs, and some ammo. Alex grabbed a shotgun, Mark a machine gun, Todd a DMR, and Marcie gabbed two pistols.  
We loaded then, and stood by; waiting until they came.  
"So we just sit here until they come?" Mark said.  
"Pretty much," Alex replied  
"Dude, did you get that letter from your Mom?" Alex asked.  
"My mom's dead Alex," he answered. "I'm pretty sure you want to be talking to Marcie."  
"How'd your Mom die?" Alex asked.  
"I'd rather not answer that," Mark answered.  
Mark and Alex kept talking. I just sat there quietly, until my radio was buzzing. Buzzing with panic about the incoming corvette. I listened until I heard my name in the radio.  
"Kassondra, over, this is Dr. Halsey please report to the bridge ASAP. Bring your team too," I heard her say.  
"Copy that, I'm on my way," I replied, "Alex, Mark shut up, and get moving."  
They followed my orders, and followed me to the bridge. When we got there Dr. Halsey was waiting for us, by the door. She signaled us to follow her, and she led us to a lab. She went over to a computer, and took a chip out of it.  
"Kassondra I believe you are aware that your father was chosen to carry an AI, yes?" She asked.  
"Yes ma'am," I replied.  
"Well, an AI has chosen you, and her name is AC," She said.  
She handed me the chip, and I put it into my helmet.  
"She is yours to use freely, and she can spot for you," Dr. Halsey continued, "Protect her, and she will protect you."  
The frigit went back and forth, and a loud alarm went off, and I knew the covenant had come. I grabbed the DMR from my back, and gave the signal for Todd and Marcie to stay here. I knew they knew not to let anything fall into covenant hands.  
Mark and Alex followed me out the door. I was running to the spot to where the covenant had breached the frigit, the loading docks.  
"Kassondra," I heard the radio say, "This is Mac I need you to get to the loading docks immediately."  
"Already on it Mac," I replied.  
We got close to the door of the loading docks. I came to a walking speed. I approached the door slowly careful not to give us away. I got closer to the door, and touched the pad to open the door. The door didn't open; just what I had hoped for, a lockdown.  
"Okay here's the plan, there are only two doors in or out," I took a deep breath, "Mark, Alex I need you two to get over to the other door. We will each have ODSTs to back us up. I'll radio Todd and Marcie to put Halsey's lab on lockdown."  
After I gave my orders we split up. I did my part, and radioed Todd and Marcie to lockdown the lab. I heard a big thump on the door, and then another. The covenant were trying to break through the door. I hoped that there weren't brutes, mostly because it would take them longer to bust down the door.  
I stepped back a little, just in case the door came flying off. A few ODSTs arrived and stood behind me.  
"Should we blow it and kill a few more or let them come through," one of them asked me.  
I thought about it, "Blow it," I commanded.  
The ODST gave a signal, and they started putting charges around the door. Then I heard Todd on the radio, "K this is Todd, Halsey got bored and decided to run a DNA test on the device."  
"And?" I asked, "Whose DNA is on it."  
"Adams," He said coldly.  
"That's it. Next time I see him I'm going to kill him," I said.  
"That's perfectly fine with me, remember he hit me too," I heard Marcie say.  
"Then it's decided, K make sure to make it painful," Mac said.  
"Roger that over and out," I said finishing the conversation.  
I put my DMR into my shoulder, and gave the signal to blow the door. The door blew, making a loud noise that echoed through the halls. A couple seconds another charge was went off.  
Elites and grunts came pouring through the door. I shot immediately at the first thing that I saw. Plasma and bullets went flying in every direction. An elite came running at me with a saber sword. I shot it until it got too close. I grabbed its hand after it swung at me, and I hit it hard with my elbow. I quickly grabbed my knife and forced it deep into its eye. I pulled my knife out, and kicked it against the wall.  
"This is way more fun than the simulation," Todd spoke excitedly through the radio.  
"Damn straight," Mark commentated.  
"Focus you two," I said, "Remember wants at stake."  
"Yeah, yeah protect the base bla, bla, bla," Mark replied.  
"Mark, don't make me kick your ass when this is over," I said while shooting a grunt in the head.  
I kept fighting, and they kept coming. My anger grew more and more. The urge to just go and find Adam increased, "Todd."  
"Yes," he replied.  
"Have Halsey track Adam's helmet," I commanded.  
"Um excuse me," said a voice in my helmet, "Halsey may not be necessary.  
I knew that was AC, "Todd never mind, I got this."  
"I am currently searching for his frequency. This will take only a matter of minutes," AC said.  
I kept fighting while she searched for the frequency. My ammo was quickly depleting. I was on my last mags for my SMGs. As soon as I fired the last bullet I got my knife and machete out. I slashed the heads off every elite and grunt there was.  
"I found him, uploading coordinates now," she said.  
The objective loaded on my visor. I asked the ODSTs if they had it covered. They had it under control, but just in case I told Mark to get over here. As soon as he got there I ran killing everything in my path, and went through the hole in the wall.  
There were ships loading in and out of the docks. I tried to figure out how to get aboard one of them. I took cover and looked around. I saw an ordinance box. It was loaded with ammo and guns, along with a jet-pack.  
"Damn," I muttered.  
"Why is this a 'damn' moment?" AC asked.  
"I hate jet-packs," I said running towards it.  
I grabbed the guns and the ammo. The best part was there was my favorite weapon, the one and only sniper rifle. I slipped the jet-pack o to my back and shifted into place.  
"Here go's nothin'," I said.  
"I hope this works," AC said.  
I stood in ready position. A phantom flew into the loading docks and I flew inside. I killed everything inside. When I got to the cockpit I sat in the chair.  
"Um, AC," I started, "do you know how to fly this thing?"  
"Yes, just slip my chip into the slot right next to you," she said.  
I did as she said, and slipped the chip in. The ship started to move, it was really bumpy.  
"AC could you at least look like you fly like a covenant pilot," I said.  
"Would you like to try flying a foreign ship?" she asked gently.  
"Um, no ma'am."  
After a few minutes of deep emptiness the corvette came into view. I was glad that it didn't notice that I was in it. I radioed Mark, "I'm in."  
"In where? K, are you in the corvette… alone," He asked.  
"I just told you that I am in… alone," I replied.  
"Be careful please. I would hate to explain how you died to John and Susan. I also wouldn't forgive myself."  
"Mark you know me better than that," I said.  
"Just don't die on him or me ok, Kassondra," Mark said.  
"Got it," I replied.  
I took AC's chip out of the ship and got low. When I got near the entrance I saw an active cameo lying on the floor. I got it and put it on my back. I activated it and walked out the ship.  
I was seen by nothing, which was just the way I liked it. I walked through the halls silently not making a sound. When I got close to Adam's location, I hesitated. There two elites guarding the door. They weren't just any elites they were the profits guards. I knew that it meant that a profit was inside the room they were guarding.  
I slowly pulled my knife and my machete out. I got in between them. Then I put my knife through one of their heads and the machete through the other. I caught them both before they hit the floor. I grabbed one of their Carbines. I loaded it and prepared to go through the door.  
As soon as the door opened I shot the profit talking to Adam in the head. I then shot at Adam in the side, preventing him from running. I walked over to him slowly and crouched in front of him when the room was clear.  
"Why?" I asked, "Why would you betray your own people?"  
"Because… I … had to," he said.  
"Why did you have to?"  
"Because… they would let my… little sister and me live."  
"You make me sick, sacrificing that base for something that would never happen."  
I couldn't talk to him anymore. I pulled my knife out and put it through his heart. He collapsed to the ground. I looked over to the profit lying dead on the floor. I sawed the head of his body. Happy early birthday to me.  
I put the head into my tactical soft case and got out of there. I didn't bother to turn the active cameo on. I headed for the main power cell of the corvette. AC gave me an idea to blow the nuclear reactor.  
When I got into the gigantic room it was in I started placing charges. I planted charges in each direction of the room. When I was done, I ran out of the room and hit the controls to open the door. I ran as fast as I could to the docks. I killed a few jackals on my way there.  
I turned my active cameo on before I went into the loading docks. I quickly ran towards a banshee. I drew some fire but not enough to lower my shields. I shot at a few than got in. I took off in the banshee, and I figured out the controls as I flew. When I got a good distance away from the ship, I took out the detonator and pressed the button. A huge explosion went off. The banshee was knocked out of course.  
"Mac this is Kassondra," I started, "I need pelican assistance ASAP."  
"I'll send a pelican to your coordinates right away," he replied.  
I just sat there in space for a few minutes. Until I saw a pelican coming my way. I contacted the pelican, "Would I happen to know you solder?"  
"Yes sir," he replied.  
"How? You're not one of my squaddies," I said.  
"Actually I would be surprised if you even remember me, Kassondra."  
"Mike?"  
"Yes sir."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Reunited  
We flew back to base. When we landed and he got up I hugged him as tight as I could. For the first time ever I was taller than him, but only by an inch.  
"Can I see my sisters face?" Mike asked.  
I stepped back and removed my helmet. He frowned at my blonde hair. Then he commented on how badass I turned out to be. Alex came into the room panting. He said the he was looking all over for me. He told me that Mark took a needle to the leg. Alex, Mike and I ran to the infirmary.  
When we came into the room he was lying on a table and Marcie was next to him. I got closer and saw that she was pulling the needle out of his leg. Mark was gritting his teeth.  
"That hurts like hell," Mark said.  
"That's a good thing," Marcie replied.  
"How is that a good thing?" he asked.  
"That means you didn't cut a very important nerve," she answered.  
She gave him a shot with the biggest needle she could find. Then she stood up and gripped the needle, "K, could you come hold him down?"  
I nodded and walked to the other side of Mark. I put all my force down on his arms and chest.  
"I'm going to pull it out on three," Marcie started to count, "ready, 1!"  
Then she pulled out the needle. Mark gasped in pain. That was a total classic Marcie move. She's done that to me plenty of times. She says it hurts less when you're not expecting it. I could care less though because it was true.  
"I hate you," Mark said.  
"I know," Marcie said as signaled for us to leave the room.  
Mac was waiting outside the door. He looked at me then Mike and rolled his eyes. I knew that look better than any other he usually gives me that look when I'm around Mark.  
"Where the hell is Todd?" I asked.  
"He's still with Dr. Halsey," Alex answered.  
I looked down at my tactical case. It was covered in purple blood, "That reminds me," I pulled out the head.  
Mikes face was stunned. He looked at the decapitated head then me in fear. I knew that was a wrong move. He wasn't used to the new me. He expected to the Kassondra that was so kind she asked nicely for flies to go away. Not the Kassondra that decapitated things heads for her own pleasure. I felt my eyes starting to water. All that happened to me changed the relationship most important to me. A new gap formed between me and my big brother.  
I grabbed my helmet with my free hand and slipped it on. When he couldn't see my face I shed a tear silently. I walked over to a garbage shoot and slipped it in. I brushed past Mac and Alex . I walked to the shooting range. I grabbed a sniper off the rack and I started to shoot the target. Every bullet hit the bulls eye. I was angry and frustrated and I needed to take it out on something.  
"Why are you so angry?" AC asked.  
"I blew it with my brother," I answered angrily.  
She giggled, "Kassondra you're the best at what you do. You are the best sniper the UNSC has trained. The strongest Spartan ever made, but even though you can master everything military, you are naïve. "  
"I'm not following."  
"You fail to realize that the only reason that Mike took this job was because of you. Trust me he will do anything to clean things up with you. He loves you too much to let you go because you changed."  
"You're right," I commented.  
"When am I not?"  
I grabbed the stuffed monster clipped to my armor. I needed comfort, but I was never going to admit it. I wanted my old life back more than anything in the world. I didn't tell anyone, but sometimes I cried myself asleep because I missed Susan and Mike so much.  
I dropped the sniper and ran out the door. I ran through the hallways looking for him. I ran into my quarters and saw him there smiling at the picture of Susan, him and me.  
"Kassondra," he started, "I know that you've changed a lot from when you were younger. I had hoped to still see that girl here, but I know now that I was stupid to hope that… But, I'm going to accept you the way you are because I still love you as my little sister."  
"Mike, thank you," I said.  
"Hey I'm hungry, want to go get some food?" Mike asked.  
"Yeah, sure," I replied.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Great Loss  
The next day we were sent out on a mission. The mission was to get back a base the covenant captured that contained sensitive information. A group of marines was sent with us including Mike. They were sent only because Mark was still out from his injury, and it was regulation.  
We were pinned in a firefight, in the courtyard just outside the base. I was squatting behind a rock with Marcie. We were trying to figure out how to get out of the current situation.  
"We could call in an air strike," she said.  
"Too much air traffic already, but I think ODSTs will work quite nicely," Todd said.  
"Do it," I commanded.  
I got up from cover and shot to elites in the head with my sniper. I quickly evaded to another barrier. A brute came at me with a gravity hammer. When it swung I back flipped and shot it in the head.  
"K, the frigit isn't responding. Long range coms are jammed," Todd radioed.  
I picked up the gravity hammer, "Then we're on our own."  
I ran towards the coveys, while holding the hammer in one hand. I swung as hard as I could at everything. The courtyard was clear in a matter of minutes. A drop ship came in and delivered two hunters. Their green armor was shiny, and their skin ropey and orange. One of them pointed their surgically attached gun at us.  
"Everyone go get the information. Alex and I got this," I said.  
Alex walked up beside me, "You know Mac said these guys swing doesn't hurt all that bad."  
"I hope that's true," I replied.  
I ran towards them full speed. I grabbed a grenade and activated while sprinting. I got behind one and jumped on it. I planted the grenade in it. As soon as I put the grenade in it, its partner hit me. I flew off and hit a rock.  
My helmet fell off and I coughed up blood. I tried to get back up, but it hit me again. I flew a different direction. I landed on some grass. It went for another swing, but Alex shot its head before it could. The hunter fell over and its partner exploded.  
Alex squatted beside me and handed me my helmet, "Are you okay?"  
I coughed up some more blood. I slipped my helmet on, "He lied to you. It does hurt. A lot actually."  
"Damn, it cracked your armor," he said looking at my chest plate.  
"That doesn't mean you get to stare," I said.  
AC laughed and Alex backed off.  
"C'mon we got some information to secure," I said.  
We went into the building and met up with Mike's group.  
"I don't get it," Mike said.  
"I know it's too quiet, AC scan for life forms," I said.  
"Scanning," she said.  
Mike motioned forward and went ahead of a civilian doctor lady I stayed in the back and covered the rear.  
"K turn around now!" AC said.  
I turned quickly and shot at a blip that AC light up, which was right in front of Mike. I pulled a trigger and heard a horrifying sound, a click that signaled that my gun was jammed. I then dropped it and ran at Mike, but I was too late. It all happened so fast. The elite came out of cameo and put the blue sword through his chest.  
I felt like time had slowed as the blade ripped through his chest and raised him off the ground. The elite gave out a victory cry and then I tackled him.  
Mike's lifeless body fell to the ground and I tackled the elite. I broke the elites wrist that was holding the sword and then I punched the elites head into the pavement. Purple blood splattered on my helmet, then Alex pulled me off it. I fought to hurt it more.  
"K, it's dead," Alex said.  
Then my attention turned to Mike. I sat down by him.  
"Mike, can you hear me!?" I asked frantically.  
He looked up at me, "Load and…Clear," he said barely getting the words out.  
Then the doctor ran up and she started to work on Mike.  
I looked at her, "What do we do first?"  
"I don't know," she replied.  
"How could you not know?" I yelled at her.  
"We barely know about their weapons," she replied.  
I then reached into her side pocket and got out a bio foam and pain killer. I then frantically punched the bio foam into his chest and injected it into him. Then I swiftly poured the liquid painkiller into his wound.  
Then he put his hand on my helmet where my cheek would be. "Don't waste…Your time with… me," he said.  
"I'm not wasting time, I'm taking care of my older brother," I said.  
Then I saw him fading, and I started to cry, "K-Kassondra."  
"Yeah Mike?" I asked through an unsteady voice.  
"Never… Forget… Me… And be… Strong," he said weakly, "I… Love… You… Lil' sis."  
His hand fell to the ground. His eyes closed slowly, and his smile disappeared.  
"Mike? Mike! Please don't go… Please don't go," I said crying.  
Alex came over. He pulled me up. Then he gave me a hug, "I'm so sorry," he whispered into my ear piece. I felt myself tremble. Then I thought about his last words, be strong. I made myself stop crying and pulled away from Alex. I walked over to Mike's body and slid his dog tags off his limb body. I put them into my new hard case and grabbed my gun.  
"Marcie is mission complete?" I asked.  
"Affirmative, heading out now," she replied.  
Alex, the woman and I ran out of the building. We regrouped outside, and yet again we had a problem. Our long distance comms were still offline. We had to get to a base twenty clicks from here.  
"Maybe we can walk there," Todd said.  
"Todd that would be unlikely. The rainforest is dangerous, the river is flooded and there's the deepest canyon on this planet is between you and the outpost," AC stated.  
"Why do you ruin the fun Air Conditioning," Alex teased.  
"For the last time her name doesn't stand for Air Conditioning," I said.  
"Maybe we could look for a pelican or a falcon or even a couple banshees," Marcie said.  
"She's right everybody look for something that can fly, or even get us out of range of the jammer," I commanded.  
We started searching for something that could faster and could go longer than us. I found broken warthogs and crashed pelicans, but nothing still operational. The woman was helping us look for the mystery vehicle.  
"Hey do you know if they had a hanger here or a room with vehicles?" I asked her.  
"They do, but I don't have access to it, and there's no power so it won't open anyways," she answered.  
"Don't worry I've got someone for that," I said.  
We all regrouped at the same place. I told them the plan. Alex got excited when I told him he got to blow something up. Mostly because his specialty is demolition. Plus he loves to blow crap up. He found his love for it when Mac taught us to plant bombs and throw grenades.  
"Finally!" he said, "I haven't got to show off my skills."  
"What skill does it require? You just plant and press a button," Todd said.  
"Well…"  
"We don't care! Now get moving!" I said.  
She led us into the building. Then she led us into a wide hall, and then stopped in front of a big door. Alex immediately got to work. He tapped the door a couple times then got something out of his hard case. It was this big ass bomb. He started to put cords that connected all around it. He came back to us and told us to get back, so I got behind a wall and woman in front of me. I told her to cover her ears and she did so. A big boom went off, and I turned toward it quickly with gun facing forward.  
I walked cautiously through the hole in the wall.  
"You know what this reminds me of?" Alex said.  
"What?" Marcie replied.  
"Yeah tell us. I'm sure it will lighten the mood," Todd said sarcastically.  
"It reminds of the time I got my ass kicked by K when we were all individuality tested in a close combat arena. There was a hole just like this one, which is where K ambushed me. Didn't end well," Alex said.  
"Kassondra's specialty is hand to hand combat. I wouldn't be surprised if she could kill with only her fists," AC commented.  
"Something's not right here," Marcie said, "This corridor should be flooded with coveys why isn't it?"  
"Good question," I admitted, telling the team to hold position, "AC scan for life forms and explosives."  
"Scanning," she said, "Three dozen life forms and explosives on every vehicle."  
"We could use an EMP to take out the explosives," Todd says.  
"But whose shield shall I sacrifice?" AC asked.  
"Could you split it between all of us?" Alex asked.  
"I will attempt Alexander, but it takes a minute," AC answered.  
"Don't call me Alexander!" Alex said.  
"Then don't call me Air Conditioning!" AC replied.  
"Knock it off you two!" I said.  
"K, we got coveys a few corridors down," Marcie said showing me her scanner.  
I pulled my pistol out of its socket, "Can you shoot?" I asked the woman.  
"Yeah," she said taking the pistol from my hand.  
"Everybody take cover, and protect the civilian," I ordered.  
I got behind a pillar, and a plasma bullet came flying past me. I turned on the opposite side and shot one of them in the eye. I shot a couple more then I ran out of ammo. I reached for my pistol, but found an empty socket. I saw the doctor shooting terribly. I got out my machete and moved up.  
An Elite got out his saber sword and ran at me. I jumped back and he swung again. I went to my knees, and slid under the blue blade. I put my machete deep into his back. I picked up his saber sword and ran towards the group. One of them shot at me, but my shield deflected it. I kicked the gun out of its hand. I put the blue blade through its head. I used the body deflect some more shots then went after another one. After I killed about fifteen, I went for a sixtieth.  
I kicked it in the head and sent it flying onto another I went for an attack when my sword went out, "The hell?"  
"Kassondra the sword runs on energy!" AC said.  
"Shit!"  
I quickly ran back to the barrier. I took the gun from the doc and fired. I took out two until I needed to reload.  
"Hey, shoot them already!" she said.  
I pushed her head down, protecting her from a purple needle.  
"Quit bitchin' and get your head down," I said killing five more elites.  
When the attack was over Alex managed to get a falcon to fly. Without our vehicle expert we were a little uneducated in the manner. A couple times I almost fell out of the damn thing.  
When we finally got to the base, I could see a couple solders laughing. Alex got out of the falcon and they were still laughing. He went up to one of them acting all tough, "Solder, you got a problem?"  
The solder went into a salute position, "No, sir," he said shaking.  
"Then get back to work," Alex replied, and walked away.  
When we got into the base, Todd and Alex were laughing hysterically.  
"Did you see the look on his face?" Todd said laughing.  
"I know it was awesome, he was so scared!" Alex said receiving a high five from Todd.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Unexpected  
We got past security, and I saw Mark there talking to Mac. I walked over to them and Mark gave me a big hug. Surprised I froze, "K, are you okay. I heard what happened to your brother, and I got worried. I know how much he meant to you."  
I pushed him away from me, "If you think I'm going to mourn, think again. I'm going to celebrate his life; as he would mine."  
"Quit flirting you two, and get your asses down to Intel," Mac said.  
"Should I get the team rounded up?" I asked.  
Mac shook his head, "No, they only want you two. Now follow me."  
I slid off my helmet, and put it on a clip on my side. Mark saw that there was a little blood on my chin. He wiped it off with his thumb, and winked at me. Then we followed Mac down to Intel.  
When we got there I saw my dad leaning up against the wall. He looked up as I walked into the room. He walked over to us, "What happened to your armor?"  
"Nothing," I replied. "Just a hunter that's all."  
"Just a hunter! You realize that it could've killed you!" John said going into Dad mode.  
"Look, John, I'm flattered that you are worried about me, but this is war. So, get out of Dad mode," I replied.  
Then a woman voice spoke sounding a lot like Dr. Halsey, but not quite, "She's just like you described her, John."  
"Who was that?" I said looking for Dr. Halsey.  
Then an A.I appeared on a panel, "I'm Cortana. Surely John has told you about me."  
"No ma'am he never told me about you," I replied.  
Just then General McTikney appeared on a holographic screen. We all went into a salute. "At ease. Now Seven, Nine Do you know why you're both here?"  
"No, sir," we both replied.  
"I have decided to send you two into deep cover on one of Sargasso's moons, Pluton. As you both know it is a lawless moon. Criminals and high ranked covenant solders go there. I want you two to disguise yourselves as two individuals. Nine you will be a bartender. Seven, you will be an 'entertainer'."  
I blushed; he wanted me to be a stripper, great.  
"Now I had intelligence make outfits that your two roles would wear. Then you will learn how to perform both roles. Now I want you two to understand that we have an agent there already. His name is Huron, he is an elite," A picture of an elite appeared on the screen. "He will tell you the objective Seven. I hope the fact that he is an elite won't be a problem."  
"No sir, that will not be a problem," I replied, the words tasting like vinegar.  
"Then get to it Nobles," he said, and the monitor blinked off.  
Then Cortana put two outfits out in front of us. I looked at mine and blushed even more. It was a white latex top, no not a top more like a sluty bra. Then I had really short white latex shorts, and white shoes. Then I looked over at Mark's. He didn't have top, only pale jeans.  
"Mark, Kassondra change in two separate rooms then we will begin training," Cortana said opening two doors.  
"How long will training take?" Mark asked.  
"The information you need will be implanted in your brains. A process I'm sure you're familiar with. It will take two minutes. I will start the programs when you are both ready," Cortana answered.  
I walked into the room closest to me, and closed the door, "AC, begin armor removal," I said.  
"Beginning armor removal," she replied.  
Arms reached down and started to take our armor off and store it. I unzipped my cat suit, and took it off. I slipped the white latex outfit on. It felt really weird. Almost like a swimsuit, the thing was I haven't worn a swimsuit in years.  
When I was finished I put my hair in a bun on top of my head. Then I slipped onto the metal bed. A glass visor slipped over my eyes, and I went blank.  
I got from the bed, and sat up. I had just taken in at least fifty seducing dances and tons of ways to seduce a man. I gripped my head in pain. The programming was giving me a headache. I stood up and walked out of the room. Mac and John were nowhere to be found. I saw Mark come out of his room, and saw his muscular chest.  
"I feel exposed," I admitted.  
Then a black vest came down in front of me. I put it on, and Mark put a black shirt on.  
"Kassondra a disguised pelican is waiting to take you to Sargasso where you'll get aboard an illegal transport to take you to the bar," AC said.  
"Got it, oh and Todd's in charge," I said walking out of the room with Mark.  
We got into the elevator and went to the flight deck. I felt short when I was out of my armor. I'm 5'11 without my armor. With my armor I'm about 6'1.  
We got in the disguised pelican and strapped ourselves in. It was a quiet ride to Sargasso.  
"K, I know you don't want to talk-"  
"Yeah, I don't want to talk about it," I said interrupting him.  
"Then I'll talk about my family," he said.  
"Go for it," I said.  
"Feel free to join in at any time," he said. "My dad was a Spartan like yours, I never met him because he died the day after my mother gave birth to me. My mom was a lawyer so I had everything I wanted, most the time. When I turned eight she started to become depressed because her husband found out that I wasn't his child. She then started to beat me, and she became an alcoholic. I have scars on my back from when she would beat me brutally. I didn't tell anybody because I was scared to death of what she would do. Then one day she started to beat me again and I fought back. I grabbed a knife that was on the floor and-"  
"Stop, I don't need to know what happened next," I said.  
"I want you to know. I plunged the blade deep into her eye. Her blood splattered my face and I pulled it out and plunged it into her chest and killed her. A man came the next day and took me to train and become a Spartan," he continued.  
"I'm sorry," I said.  
"No you're not, no one is. You say that because you want to sound like you are truly sincere, but you're not. My mom said she was sorry before she died. I just whispered back, 'No you're not,'" he said.  
I looked him in the eye and then looked away.  
"Mark, I can't change the past, but really I would change that if I could," I said.

When we got to the transport there were criminals, and elites boarding it. Mark sat next to me, and on the other side of me there was this elite who couldn't take his eyes off my breasts. I wanted to rip his head off, and drop kick it.  
When we got to the moon, I walked into the bar with Mark. When I walked in I felt myself blush. It was a full on strip club. There were women dancing on poles, and giving lap dances to both species. Then I heard sex noises as I walked by these stalls.  
Then a short man came over to us, he wrapped his arms around our shoulders, "You two are the new employees. Come this way"  
We walked with him into an office. I took off my vest, and Mark took off his shirt.  
"Wow, you two are better looking in real life. So, let's get down to business. Peter you're the bartender for thirteen hours a day. Venus, you're a dancer for ten hours. You two start immediately, now get out there, and just remember, we are serving elites you two," he said shooing us out of his office.  
Mark got straight to work over at the bar. A lady came over to me, "I'm Diamond, you'll dance with me for now. At least until someone wants you to have fun with them," then she injected me with a shot. "That was a shot to keep you from getting pregnant for a year.  
I knew that it was pointless to do that. I couldn't get pregnant anyway. I followed her to a couple poles. As I walked I saw the elite, Huron, walk in the door. I looked away when we made eye contact. I got up to the pole and started dancing on it. I heard people whistle, as I started dancing. I trusted the programming, and let loose. Then another dancer came up to me, and told me one of the elites wanted to see me. She pointed over to the stalls.  
I stopped dancing and got off the stage. I went over to the stalls, and opened the one she pointed to. I saw Huron and closed the door. I got on top of him and spread my legs over his lap. I started rubbing my butt against his area.  
"How are you fitting in?" he whispered in my ear.  
"Fine," I whispered back.  
"You're doing fine so far, and so is your friend," he replied still whispering.  
Then he kissed my neck as someone opened the door unexpectedly. I felt his strange mouth against my neck. The person apologized and closed the door. I pulled back.  
"Does anyone suspect?" I asked.  
"No, if you keep this up no one will," he replied.  
"How often will we be doing this?" I asked.  
"At least once a day," he replied.  
Then a siren went off.  
"What was that?" I asked alarmed.  
"Just a free drink warning," he replied.  
I looked at him cautiously, "So, what am I here to do exactly?"  
"My father, Kuraub, he is a general of the covenant army," he started, "Kill him when you are in a stall with him, but that will take a while. He never goes into stalls with fresh meat, or your friend could make him a toxic drink."  
I walked out of the stall, and saw Mark drinking some beer.  
"Sorry about that. I just wanted a taste. So what can I get you?" he asked in code.  
"How about a hurricane?" I replied in code.  
"How many?" he asked back.  
"One," I said.  
"Who is it for," he asked wanting to know who I was going to kill.  
"An important general," I replied.  
"Does he want it strong?" he asked wanting, maybe hoping, to know whether to put poison in the drink.  
"No, never mind," I replied walking away.  
I got back on my pole and started dancing again. I danced until the end of my shift. Diamond showed me where I would sleep, and that I only got eight hours to sleep until I had to get back to work. I fell asleep immediately.  
Diamond woke me up later. I got up quickly and went back to work. I went over to where Mark was working again, and got a nutrition drink. I drank it quickly and went back to work.  
As I was walking to my pole a man grabbed my butt nod squeezed it. Instinct took over me, and gripped his hand and put it behind his back. I dislocated his shoulder and held it there. Then I heard the noise of a gun cocking behind my head.  
"Don't move bitch," said the person holding the gun.  
I reacted and tripped him. The gun went off and shot at the ceiling. I kicked his head and knocked him out. I grabbed his gun, and ammo, just before someone shot at me. I shot them in the head, and retreated to cover. My programming was fading. I saw the general walk in the bar along with Huron. I took aim and hit the general in the eye. He fell to the ground bleeding and dead.  
Mark, shot dual wield from the bar. I signaled for Huron not to blow his cover. Huron grabbed his plasma pistol and started shooting at my barrier.  
"K, we have to get out of here!" Mark yelled.  
"I know that Mark!" I replied.  
Then the short man came out of his office with an assault rifle. I turned and shot him in the head. I walk over and picked up the assault rifle. I started shooting, and clearing the bar. I looked around for an exit. I looked behind me and saw an exit.  
I whistled at Mark, and he nodded. I covered him while he moved to my position. We got out of the bar and headed for the pelican. We got in while it was empty, and killed the pilot. Mark pushed him off the seat and closed the back door. We took off. I got in the gunner's seat, and destroyed the bar when I saw that Huron was out.  
"This is UNSC Noble Seven, mission complete the bar is destroyed," I radioed.  
"Is our inside agent safe?" someone replied.  
"Yes, sir, where do we report to?" I asked.  
"Report to Reach, we need all the help we can muster up," they answered.  
"Seven over and out," I replied, turning the radio off.  
"They want us to go to Reach?" Mark asked. "Why?"  
"Noble team one is having trouble protecting it themselves," I answered, "Since its invasion a couple months ago, the government officials cut off Spartan funding. We're some of the last Spartans. Plus reach has tons of natural resources the UNSC needs, and a lot of sensitive information."  
"So, it's important," Mark said.  
I laughed, "Yeah Mark it's important."  
Mark set the ship on autopilot and we slipped into the back of the pelican. I felt drained. All that dancing made me feel weird. I looked over to where Mark was and saw him setting up a sleeping bag.  
"Are there two sleeping bags?" I asked.  
"No, just this big one," he replied.  
I blushed; great I would have to share a sleeping bag with a guy with no shirt on. Plus I'm wearing this outfit. I huffed and slipped off my shoes. I unzipped the bag and got in. Mark did the same, but on the other side. I fell asleep and woke up.  
I sat up and looked around. Mark was lying on the floor still sleeping. I got out of the sleeping bag and went up to the pilot's seat. I saw Reach in the distance. Mac said that Reach looked like Earth, but not as beautiful.  
"Mark we're almost there," I said.  
"Finally, I need to get somewhere normal, well at least normal for us," he said coming up behind me.  
"Yeah," I said. "It'll be nice to get back on the battlefield."  
Then I realized how weird that sounded. For normal solders the battlefield was hell, but for me and my team it kind of felt like home. Then I got a sudden chill about how I killed so easily. Then I stopped myself and Mark got back into the pilot's seat and sped down to the planet below. We saw a frigit, and then two sabers came up next to us.  
"This is UNSC airspace identify yourselves or we will open fire," said a pilot from a saber.  
"This is Noble Seven, commander of noble team two, requesting permission to board," I replied.  
"Affirmative, we'll escort you ourselves," they replied.  
When we landed, me and Mark went straight to the suit up chamber where our armor was waiting. It felt wonderful to be back in my armor again.  
"K, Mark it's good to have you two back," said Marcie as she walked through the door.  
Then Todd came through and handed me AC's chip, "This belongs to you."  
I slipped her chip in my helmet and heard her welcoming voice, "Thank god, you're back," she said.  
Then Alex came through the door and gave me a hug, "Uh, Alex."  
"Yeah dude."  
"Could you get off me?" I asked.  
"Yeah, sorry," he said.  
Then a voice over the loud speaker telling us to head to the bridge. We hustled to the bridge and waited.  
Then the general appeared on the screen, "Noble team, the covenant has made a move against a couple elementary schools."  
"Why would the UNSC send Spartans to intercept elementary schools?" I asked.  
"I'm guessing that it's a publicity stunt or to reveal Spartans to the public," Mark said.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Kids  
We boarded a small vessel ship and went to the location  
"So, how are we going to get down there?" Mark asked.  
"Drop pods," I replied.  
Even though I hated the damn things, we all had bad memories in simulations. I put my sniper on my back and checked my two SMGs.  
"You seem tense, what's wrong?" AC asked me.  
"I've just been thinking. Is this a test, and what do they expect? Maybe it's to test our emotions, how easily we'll fall for our child hood memories. I know that some are worried about how emotionally stable Spartans are, but this is ridicules," I said.  
"Let it go K," Marcie said. "You know that's not right."  
I took a deep breath, "You're right. I'll let it go."  
"Spartans we're approaching the drop window, get to the pods now," said the pilot through our radio.  
"You hear her get moving Noble Team," I said.  
We stood up and went to our pods. I got in mine and closed the door. I took a deep breath. A few seconds later our pods dropped. I heard the air soar by as the pod dropped to the ground. The impact of hitting the ground was hard and the door burst open. I evaded out to avoid fire and got out my SMGs. I starting shooting the covenant.  
I was horrified as I saw the bodies of dead children everywhere. They didn't deserve to die, "Spartans split up and search for survivors, and hold nothing back. Kill every Covenant bastard you see!" I ordered.  
"Now you're talking!" Alex said through the radio.  
I heard a scream and ran for it. I ran through a glass door and into a building. I ran through the hallway and shot everything that had purple blood. I came to where some elites were trying to bust into a class room. I shot them and knocked on the door, "This is UNSC Noble Seven I'm here to help open the door and I will assist you in your escape."  
The door swung open and I walked in. I closed the door and put a desk in front of it. When I turned around I saw a couple kids crowding around a bloody teacher. A little kid was in front of me, "Are you a robot?" he asked.  
"No," I said.  
"Can you help Ms. Starry?" asked one of the kids.  
I knew that name she was my favorite teacher. I rushed to her side, and got out one of the twenty bio-foams I had.  
"Ms. Starry its Kassondra, I'm here to help," I said.  
"Kassondra? My, have you grown. Susan called and told me everything," she said barely getting the words out. "I have to say, I never thought you would turn out to be a trained killing machine."  
I laughed, trying to break the tension. I was about to inject the bio-foam when she slapped it away, "Don't waste that on me. Save it for the kids. Timmy has a bullet wound that needs that more than I do."  
"But, ma'am."  
"No buts, save my kids. Promise me that you'll get them out of here alive," she said fading away.  
"I promise, I'll make sure that your name ends up on the board of the heroic when this war is over," I said.  
She smiled and looked up at the ceiling, and died. I ran my hand over her face to close her eyes. One of the kids handed me a flower, and I put it on her belly. I folded her hands over the flower. I felt my eyes start to water. I let a single tear fall down my cheeks. Another person that I cared about has fallen to this pointless war.  
"Now where's Timmy?" I asked.  
"I'm right here," said a young child lying on the floor with a needle going through his leg.  
"Looks like the rifle got ya'," I said.  
I walked over to him and gripped the needle, "Now Timmy, this is going to hurt a little bit, but I need you to bite your tongue and be a big boy, okay."  
"Okay," he said.  
"I'm going to pull it out on three," I said preparing myself to pull a Marcie.  
I counted to one and pulled the needle out. Timmy was good and didn't even yelp. I then injected the bio-foam in and wrapped his leg.  
"Now I'm going to get you all out of here, but first I need to know if anyone else is hurt," I said.  
None of the four kids said anything, "I'm going to carry Timmy and you all have to be quiet, and stay behind me."  
I hate talking slow to little kids. Especially when they stare up at you with blank face, and look like they can't speak. I picked up Timmy and he held onto my armor. I let go of him and he stayed. Good, now I knew that I could use both hands.  
"This Seven I found the kids I need an evac," I said.  
"Roger that Seven a nearby pelican is on its way ETA two minutes," someone replied.  
"Come on we have to move," I said.  
I walked over to the desk and kicked it through the door, breaking it in half. I walked through the door, and shot at some grunts with my SMGs. I heard the little girl behind me scream. I turned around and saw a needle through her head. I shot at the source and kept moving.  
When we got outside I was really happy to see Mark.  
"Mark, help me keep this kids safe," I said.  
He nodded and came up to me. We started to clear the extract zone. We kept firing until the pelican came. We loaded the kids up and covered the extraction. As it lifted off the ground I saw two banshees. I quickly got out my sniper. I destroyed one, and as I aimed at the other one. I pulled the trigger, but was instead horrified by a clicking sound. I had run out of ammo.  
It was so fast; the banshee flew by and hit the pelican with a bomb. The pelican flew in a circle then crashed to the ground. I ran to the flaming pelican, but I was sent flying back because of the fuel tank exploding.  
The covenant then started to retreat. I fell to my knees, because I had failed. They had completed their goal. To kill every child and leave, it was to throw the UNSC off.  
My promise had been broken, I failed. I began to cry; those kids didn't have to die.  
I drilled my fist into the ground, making a crater in the ground. Then I vowed to myself to kill every one of those sons of bitches, and wipe them out. I stood up and walked to a dead elite. I grabbed its radio and put it up to my helmet, "You better watch your backs, because I will kill you all, and who ever ordered you mother fuckers to attack kids. They better pray to their gods that I'm in a good mood. Even your gods know better than to fuck with me."  
I put the elite down and stepped on its head hard, squishing it under my feet. I walked away and got on a landing pelican.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Captured  
"Alex move up!"  
"What?"  
"I said move up now!"  
"Are you crazy, I'll get shot!"  
"Most likely by me if you don't move up!" I threatened.  
Alex then moved up and I concentrated on the problem at hand. Two wraiths with gunners and elites had us pinned in a small facility. I was doing the best I could to lay down cover from the roof as Mark, Alex, Todd and Marcie were making their way to the objective, a data cylinder that a pilot dropped before being killed.  
"Why did the dumbass have to drop the cylinder, I mean why couldn't he just let it get destroyed?" Marcie said.  
"I don't know, but keep your eyes open covenant drop ships are dropping like crazy," Mark said.  
I kept putting the bastards heads in my sight and kept killing them. I reloaded and I realized I only had enough ammo left to destroy the wraiths, but only one well-placed bullet would put them out of commission, and I've been wanting to use a trick that Jun, the sniper for Nobel team one, suggested. I looked up at the gun and waited for it to charge a shot. When it was about to fire I shot at it. The gun lost control of the charge and blew up along with the rest of the wraith.  
"Thank you Jun," I said.  
I did this again to the other wraith and it blew up too. I then shot as much of the covenant bastards as I could. I then jumped down from the facility and got out my assault rifle. I backed up the team and joined up with them. We cleared the cylinder and went to pick it up. As we got closer we realized it was huge!  
"How are we supposed to get that, to a base twenty miles away?" Mark asked.  
"K, I'm detecting operational warthogs nearby," AC said.  
"How much can a warthog take?" I asked.  
"About seven hundred pounds, you could put the data cylinder in the wart hog with a driver and a gunner," AC replied.  
"Where are they?" I asked.  
"Over there," Mark said pointing at the two warthogs.  
Marcie and I went and got the warthogs, and when we came back the boys put the cylinder in the wart hog. I go in the passenger of the second warthog while, Mark was gunner and Alex drove, which was a first.  
"Road trip!" Alex said.  
"Alex," I said.  
"Yeah?"  
"If you say road trip one more time I will shoot you," I said.  
Mark laughed and Alex drove. We started our trek and it was quiet for a while, then we went through a valley. I didn't trust it. My suspicions were wrong and we made it through safely, but I knew it was only a matter of time. Then a forest came into view, I pointed my sniper and fired as I saw an elite. Then more and more covenant poured out of the forest.  
"Turn around we can't make it through this!" I said.  
Todd and Marcie got in front of us and we drove. Then ghosts and mini wraiths came after us. They shot at us and I took out as many as I could. When one got close to my side, I put AC in Alex's helmet and I jumped off and high jacked the ghost.  
"Alex keep driving and don't turn around no matter what," I said.  
"Kassondra!" Mark said.  
I ignored his calls and turned off my com and purposely damaged it. I turned around and went straight for the bastards. They let my team go and went after me instead.  
Then suddenly a banshee came up behind me and fired a banshee bomb at me. It exploded the ghost and sent me rolling towards the covenant. My helmet fell off and I coughed up some blood. I was then kicked in the stomach and in the head.  
"We need her alive," said a familiar voice.  
I lifted up my pistol and killed a few of them. Then I was struck from behind and knocked out.  
I woke up and saw Mark. He looked at me and pinned me up against a wall, "You left us and everyone died! It is all your fault! You deserve this!" he said hitting me.  
I fell to the ground and I started to tear up, then I saw Susan crying, "How could you let him die! You let your on brother die!" she yelled.  
I fell to my knees and started to cry. These were my worst nightmares. I gripped my head and shook it. Then I looked up again and I saw Mike, he looked at me in pain. I made myself wake up before he could say anything to me.  
I looked around and saw that I was in a covenant ship. My armor was missing and there were elites and brutes all around me. The door opened and I looked up and saw Huron. He spoke to his people in their tongue and they spoke back. Without AC I had no idea of what they were saying.  
Then Huron approached me, "You're coming with me human scum," he said.  
I was let out of my binds and place in cuffs, that would shock me to death if I tried anything. Solders with carbines surrounded me and Huron led them. They took me into a big room where there was a profit and other profits in holograms, and the ship's crew sitting in seats as if it were a stadium.  
Huron took my arm and threw me onto my knees in front of them. Then he pulled my short hair back and made me face them, "This is the daughter of the demon that curses our kind!" he said.  
I knew they were talking about John.  
"Huron, I must congratulate you for bringing this other demon onto our ship captured," said the one actually in the ship. "Your father would be very proud."  
"Now how should we punish her?" asked one of the holograms.  
"Death!" the crew shouted.  
"I think death would be too delightful for her. For a human would rather die than work for a covenant solder," said another profit.  
"Then she shall be General Huron's slave!" one profit shouted.  
The crew cheered and the profits agreed to it. Huron then grabbed my shoulder and pulled me into his quarters and threw me in. His size and strength it seemed like throwing me was effortless. He closed the door and took my cuffs off and put a bracelet on me. I gritted my teeth as it dug into my skin.  
"This can kill you if you try anything unwise," Huron said gently. "Now you will have to listen to me, if you follow my instructions you will make it out alive. If you don't we will both die, got it?"  
"Got it," I replied back unhappily.  
"This ship is going to rendezvous with a battle unit in three months in your time. When it comes we are going to attack the planet Earth. I will get you to your armor and you will put it on and I will sneak you out of here," he said.  
We heard a knock on his door and he pulled me in and kissed my lips with his odd mouth.  
"Ah, Huron I am sorry to interrupt," said another elite as he walked in.  
"It is okay Zecar, what is it?" he asked.  
"I just wanted to see what a demon looks like up close," the elite said.  
"Not today, maybe another time," Huron said.  
"I also came with a gift from the profits. It is a traditional dress for the human," the elite said holding out a garb.  
"Give them my thanks," Huron said taking the dress and excusing the elite out.  
He gave the dress to me, "Put it on," he said.  
I put on the dress over my cat suit and it was short with long sleeves. It had a v neck that couldn't cover my shoulders. It had a beautiful color of bluish-green.  
Then the elite came back and gave him an injection capsule, and witnessed as Huron injected it in me. The elite left and I started to get a funny feeling in my arm and it traveled down to my body and gave me a funny feeling between my legs.  
"What the hell?" I asked through my unsteady voice.  
"It's a hormone serum made to make the females sexually active," he said turning away. "And to draw the male in."  
"You have got to be kidding me," I said.  
Huron covered his nose trying to stay away, "Forgive me if I give in, the hormone gets stronger and stronger as the seconds pass."  
Then suddenly he lunged on me and pinned me up against the wall. He kissed me again and the disturbing part was that I was kissing back. He then slid his hand down my waist and into my crotch. I would have killed him if it weren't for the stupid hormone.  
As the hormone grew stronger I lost control and did things with Huron. We became lustful, but only for a short time. The hormone wore off quickly much like the programming from the bar.  
"My apologies for losing control," he said.  
"I'm sorry too, we both lost it," I said.  
"At least you're beautiful," Huron muttered.  
"What was that?" I asked.  
"Nothing forget it," he said.  
I smiled and laid down on his bed and fell asleep. I woke the next day by Huron, "Get up Kassondra," he said to me.  
"What is it?" I asked.  
"The profits have requested our presence," he said.  
"Huron, why does the covenant listen to the profits?" I asked.  
"Because they claim that they are the interrupters of the gods, and they are not. Attacking the human race was wrong, and was not the will of our gods," he replied. "They are also planning to switch the role of guarding them to the brutes. Which is a total betrayal against the zanghilians."  
"If they go through with their plan, what will the elites do?" I asked.  
"We will most likely fight alongside the humans," he answered.  
We stood up and I looked up I was at least seven inches shorter than him. We walked to the chamber from before and I followed Huron's lead and bowed to them.  
"Huron, I would like your position to be traded with that of lieutenant Jant, immediately," the saggy, old and definitely ugly profit said.  
"What, Jant is hot headed and cannot be a leader," Huron replied.  
"A few days ago the Arbiter betrayed the covenant, seeing that he was a zanghilian, the profits have come to the conclusion that the zanghilian race cannot be trusted," the profit said.  
"The Arbiter was right to betray you, all the profits are, are liars. You know that you are not the interrupters of the gods, you just wanted to use our races to use as your playthings!" Huron said.  
"Jant, take Huron to the brig," the profit said.  
"I'm not going anywhere," Huron said getting out an energy sword.  
He took out the brutes and gave me one of their carbines. I turned to the door and shot at the brutes and grunts pouring through the door. Then more elites joined us in our fight. Huron took me to where my armor was and let me put it on. When I was done we left the corvette with the small group of elites that helped us.  
"General, how are we going to convince the humans that we are their allies?" asked Zecar.  
"With Kassondra," Huron said.  
"He's right I have the highest rank a Spartan can earn, my perspective is valued in the UNSC," I said.  
We flew to Earth and then we were shot at, "This Nobel Seven, stand down!" I said.  
"K, it's nice to hear your voice again," I heard Marcie's voice.  
"Yeah where the hell have you been. You scared us half to death," John said.  
We landed on the space station and when we came out I was welcomed with open arms, but the elites were welcomed with loaded guns.  
"Noble team stand down!" I ordered. "You too John."  
"I'm your father," he said.  
"Yeah and I'm a higher rank. Now put your gun down," I replied.  
I saw a dark skinned man with a cigar in his mouth chuckle and approach me, "I'm Sargent Johnson, Kassondra."  
"It is nice to finally meet you Sargent," I said.  
"I just wanted to say that we are the only two people that can talk him down," he said.  
Then the Arbiter approached with shining silver armor, "Nephew, what are you doing here?" he asked Huron.  
"Nephew?" I said turning to Huron.  
"Uncle, I helped Kassondra escape the covenant," Huron explained.  
"Kassondra could've gotten out by herself," John said.  
"She would've gotten killed if it weren't for Huron," Arbiter said.  
"Hey testosterone, we got out as a group," I said making a circle with my hands. "Even though with you two's ego it is impossible to comprehend."  
Todd came out of a lab, "Give me your helmet, I need to fix the com-link," he said holding out his hand.  
"Nice to see you too Todd," I said giving him the helmet.  
"Just kidding, I'm glad you're back," he said putting his hand on my shoulder.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Killer Love  
"Huron," I whispered.  
He looked at me and I pointed up. He saw the sniper platform and nodded. He ran out and I took out my suppressed pistol, and as soon as it turned I shot the jackal in the head.  
"We're clear," I said.  
"I'm starting to doubt the decision to put Spartan and elites on tag teams," Huron said.  
"Why we work well together," I said.  
"Because you trust me and have a reason to. The rest of your team does not have a reason," he answered.  
"My team was given orders which they will follow until they are dead and rotting," I said.  
"Then we have nothing to worry about," he said.  
We kept moving and we came to the rendezvous point, which was a great sniping spot. I smiled and walked up to it. When I got close to the edge I went on my stomach and so did Huron. We got out our snipers and looked through the scope.  
"The rest of the teams will arrive within the next hour," I said.  
I backed off from the edge and leaned my back on a rock away from the edge of the ledge. Huron found another rock to the side of me.  
"I wanted to ask you something," he said.  
"Shoot," I said.  
"Shoot what?" he asked.  
"That's what humans say when they mean for you to go ahead and ask," I explained.  
"I wanted to ask how you felt about me," he said.  
"I don't know how I feel about you," I said.  
"Because, I feel as though you are the best thing to walk in my life. You are everything I would have hoped to look for in a woman, and I was hoping that you would feel the same way," he said.  
"Don't feel bad, Spartans aren't exactly taught how to 'express' feelings," I said. I took off my helmet and leaned over to him and we kissed, "That's how I feel about you," I said.  
He kissed me, "I feel the same way."  
"Listen that day I got injected by the serum, I actually want that to happen again just not because of a serum," I said.  
Then he pounced on me again and I looked at him from the ground, then I asked myself a question, how could I fall in love with the very thing I was taught to kill. I then blamed it on irony.  
I smiled and he chuckled, then he kissed me. I kissed back and we held there for a long time. Then we heard something move in the forest and we stopped.  
He got off me and got out his pistol. Then a Brute came out of the forest and Huron Quickly got out an energy sword and cut off its arm as it swung the gravity hammer. Then it fell to the ground and Huron cut its head off.  
"Damn," I said. "You're almost better than me."  
"Almost?" he said.  
"Yeah, almost," I said putting my helmet back on.  
He slipped my helmet up a little bit and kissed me again. Then Marcie and her partner came out of the forest.  
"There is so something that you're not telling me," she said.  
"What gives you that feeling?" I asked.  
Huron and the elite began to talk in their language.  
"K, there is an incoming ship," AC said.  
"How far out?" I asked.  
"Three kilometers and closing," she replied.  
"Everyone into the forest!" I yelled.  
We went into the forest and hid among the bushes, "Why do we hide here?" asked the elite.  
"Because this is a stealth mission," I answered.  
"So, we hide from our enemies in fear? This is a perfect demonstration of human's weakness," the elite said.  
"That explains how many of your kind humans killed," I said.  
He made an aggressive huff and Huron scoulded him. We waited for the ship to pass and we went back out to the Cliffside.  
"What would happen if you and Huron had a kid? Would it look like Huron or you or both of you?" Marcie asked.  
"Marcie, Kassondra can't even get pregnant," AC said.  
"I know, but what if she did?" Marcie asked.  
"Can we not talk about this?" I asked.  
"Well they do say babies look more like their mothers," AC said ignoring me.  
"I am also uncomfortable with this conversation," Huron said.  
We waited quietly and Todd, Alex and Mark showed up. When Mark came I was sitting close to Huron. I saw him look at us and then look away. I looked down at the ground, and remembered when Marcie asked me whether I like Mark or not, my answer was still yes, but now, now it would screw things up even worse.  
"K, what next?" Todd asked me.  
"We engage the enemy with extreme stealth, Alex, Todd, you two will engage the enemy from the east along with your partners. Marcie, Mark engage from the west with your partners. We'll communicate through Spartans only. I don't want the covenant picking up on their own radios," I said.  
Huron repeated my orders in his own language. The teams headed off and Huron and I stayed there. We got on our bellies and approached the Cliffside again, and waited.  
"Kassondra, we could use a distraction," Marcie said.  
"Got it," I said.  
I took aim at a brute and aimed at his carbine. I shot at the plasma chamber and it exploded. Then we heard the alarm go off and the brutes and grunts scrambled for cover. Huron and I shot all of them that we could.  
"Damn you're making me look bad," I said.  
"The score is still twenty to seventeen in your favor," he said.  
"Still," I said.  
"Would you two quit flirting and shoot," AC said.  
Then I jumped up and got my machete out and sent a brute over the cliff.  
"Damn it," I hissed. "AC."  
"There are fifteen more covenant armor signatures in the trees," she said.  
"Here, it's more reliable than a knife," he said throwing me a handle of a saber sword.  
I activated it and stood ready. Then brutes came out of the forest and blocked off the forest from us. Then I ducked as a plasma shot went right past my helmet.  
Huron and I then ran at the enemy and cut them with the blue energy beams. I sliced it down the middle of one's head and then I kicked one back and Huron swept by and cut its head off.  
"I have to admit, you and Huron are a killer couple," AC said.  
The fight ended quickly and then Huron suddenly pulled me into his armor and slipped my helmet off. Then he kissed me deeply.  
He then pulled away, "Sorry just fighting with you makes me want to kiss you," he said then kissed me again.  
I stole my helmet from him and kissed him a last time before putting it on. He frowned at my decision to put it back on.  
"Come on you two stay with me," AC said.  
"Sorry AC, light up Mark's and Marcie's position," I said.  
She didn't reply and two blips light up on my visor. I signaled Huron and we ran to their position. When we got there they were under intense fire. I got out my sniper and took out a few of the hostiles. Both of their heads turned to look for me because of the familiar sound that my presence usually followed.  
"How many times do I have to save your guys' butts?" I asked.  
"We were just coming up with a plan sir," Mark said.  
I flinched at Marks word choice to reference for me. Sir, no one on my team has called me sir, ever. I set the matter aside and continued to fight. When the path was clear we went into the building and retrieved the information needed.  
"Mission complete, everybody regroup back on the cliff," I said.  
We went back to the cliff and I sat down beside Huron and took my helmet off. He kissed my cheek and I leaned into his shoulder.  
We waited for several hours and made a fire as the day turned into night.  
"Why are we still waiting?" Mark asked.  
"I'm not sure, but we wait until transport gets here," I said.  
I started to doze off and fell asleep on Huron's shoulder.  
"Kassondra, we're here," Huron said.  
My eyes shot open and I realized that we were at the base. I got out of the seat, and Huron put my helmet on me.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Loss  
My mind still thought about how Mark had called me sir. For some reason it was still bothering me.  
Then Mark tackled me getting me out of the way of a plasma shot, "Kassondra focus," he said.  
"Sorry," I said coming back to reality.  
I got up and shot a couple grunts in the head, blowing them clean off with my sniper. I went back into cover.  
"What's with you, you're going to get us both killed if you keep this up," Mark said.  
"Hey I can't focus when you're first priority is god know what," I said.  
"My first priority is getting us out of here alive and to the rendezvous point," he replied.  
"Are you still mad at me?" I asked.  
"I'm not mad, I'm just-"  
"You're so mad at me," I interrupted him.  
"Can we talk about this later?" he asked.  
"Fine, but don't think that I'm not going to remember," I said.  
We came out from behind the barrier and took the rest of the alien group out.  
"Can we talk about it now?" I asked.  
"We'll talk later," he said again.  
"I order you to talk to me," I said.  
"Don't bring your rank into this," he said.  
"You're forcing me to," I said.  
"I'm forcing you to, ha, tell me another joke," he said.  
"Kassondra, Mark, you two need to-"  
"Stay out of this," Mark and I said cutting AC off.  
"Okay."  
"Maybe if you would come out and tell me what's wrong, I wouldn't have to pull out my rank," I said.  
"You want to know what's wrong?" he asked.  
"Yeah, I want to know what's wrong," I said.  
"Huron is what's wrong."  
"What do you have against Huron, he has proved to be nothing but loyal," I said.  
"He's got you blinded," he said.  
"Blinded, agh," I said.  
"So you're mad at me now?" he said.  
"Yeah, I'm mad at you," I said.  
"We're done talking about this," he said walking away.  
"Ugh, your so, agh!" I yelled.  
"It's better than being like you," he said.  
I hit the wall next to me creating a hole through it.  
"Calm down, Kassondra," AC said.  
I followed Mark and we made our way to the rendezvous point on a cliff. Mark was standing on the edge and I was sitting down on a rock.  
"K, I'm sorry for how I acted," he said.  
"Don't apologize to me, apologize to Huron," I replied.  
"I just want things to be like they were," he said.  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"With you and me single, where I actually had a chance with you," he said.  
"Well, things are different now," I said.  
"Are they? Marcie told me about how you were confused," he said.  
*Flashback*  
"What's wrong?" Marcie asked.  
"I'm just confused," I replied.  
"About?"  
"About Mark and Huron, I have feelings for Mark, but I love Huron."  
"I got nothin'," she replied.  
*End of Flashback*  
"Well if want me to tell you I love you, you're not going to get what you're looking for," I replied.  
I took off my helmet, because I saw the falcon coming. Then Mark came up on me and kissed me. I immediately pushed him off me.  
"What is your problem!" I yelled.  
Then a green plasma blast come out of the bush and Mark pushed me out of the way and it hit the falcon. The falcon exploded and Mark protected me from the blast. I put my helmet on and shot my pistol and the origin of the blast.  
We were surrounded.  
"This is UNSC Nobles Seven and Nine, we need back up now!" I said through the comm link.  
"Acknowledged, I'm on my way Kassondra, hold out until I get there," Huron replied.  
"ETA five minutes," Marcie replied.  
We kept dropping them, but more were coming. Then Mark got hit with a needle and rolled off the cliff. I dove and caught him barely.  
"Kassondra let go!" he yelled.  
"No, I'm not letting go!" I yelled back.  
"Do it!" he yelled. "I'm not going to make it out of this, so let go!"  
"No, I'm not giving up on you!" I yelled back.  
I flinched as shot hit my leg. Then Mark let go and I struggled to hold on to him.  
"K, this is it," he said.  
"No, I'm not losing you!" I yelled.  
I then flinched again as another shot hit my leg. Then Mark started to swing and squirm trying to get me to let go. He threw his tags up onto the cliff side.  
"Let go, please," he said.  
I started to tear up, because I saw pure fear in his eyes. Then I let go and watched as his body fell down the cliff. When he disappeared through the black smoke that rose from the bottom, I started to cry.  
Then I turned my body around and shot at the hostiles and when I saw Huron I stopped. He and Marcie scared off the group and they came to my side.  
"Where's Mark," Marcie asked as she removed my helmet.  
I shed a tear and nodded no, "He's gone, he fell over the cliff. He wanted to me to let go and-"  
"Say no more, save your energy," Huron said.  
"We've got it from here Commander," Marcie said.  
I reached over to Mark's dog tags and put them in my case. Then I heard another falcon coming, and I closed my eyes.  
"K, get up," I heard my father say.  
"John?" I asked.  
"Yeah, now get up, you've been out for two days and things have changed in that time," he said.  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"Get up and you'll see for yourself," he said.  
I got up and realized I was still in my armor, then I put my helmet on. I followed my father through the frigit and into the control center.  
"This is what has changed," he said pointing to a glass case with something horrible inside.  
"What is it?" I asked.  
"The flood," Huron said.  
"What is that?" I asked.  
"A disease of unknown origin, that came out of nowhere," AC said.  
"Not exactly, the forerunners had to fight it," Cortana said.  
"Who are they?" I asked.  
"They were the ones who created the rings, surely who've heard of them," Cortana said.  
"Yeah I've heard of them, but I've never gone on one," I said.  
"Well, you know that the covenant was trying to gain control of the rings," Huron said.  
"Anything else I should know?" I asked.  
"Yeah, don't get infected there is no cure," AC said.  
"Where's my team?" I asked.  
"Down on Earth protecting a town from the flood," AC replied.  
"Get me done there," I said. "Come on Huron."  
Huron nodded and followed me to the drop pods. I put in the coordinates and we got in them. The pods launched and we crashed down to the surface below. When we landed I got out and saw the horror of the flood for myself.  
"K, is that you?" Marcie asked.  
"You bet, now where are these fuckers coming from?" I asked.  
"An infected frigit," she said pointing to a frigit with a giant tan thing on it.  
"How do we get up there?" I asked.  
"You're crazy no one can fly up there and make it out alive," she said.  
I shot a thing in the head and it dropped. Then I saw a brute and aimed at it.  
"Whoa, there tiger, they're on our side," AC said.  
I then turned and shot another thing in the head, and I flipped when one came at me with a saber sword.  
"How smart are these things," I asked.  
"They get smarter with each host," Huron replied.  
"How many gone?" I asked.  
"Well they obviously know how to pilot a frigit, which is pretty advanced," Todd said.  
"I know Mar- Todd," I said almost wincing at his name.  
I then shot one in anger and I kicked one in the head and brought it down with my foot. I squished the skull under my foot and kept shooting.  
"We have to get up there," I said.  
"K, follow me I've got an idea," Marcie said.  
I nodded and followed her to a pelican. I got in there and saw that the nuclear reactor was damaged.  
"You can't be serious," I said.  
"I'm going to fly it into it and make it fry that thing," she said.  
"That's a one way trip," I said. "I'm not ready to lose you too."  
"You'll be fine, plus I'm ready for this," she said.  
I started to tear up, "J-just promise you won't haunt my ass," I said.  
She ripped her dog tags off, "No promises," she said.  
She then took her helmet off and gave it to me, "Give it to Todd," she said.  
I nodded and then she got on the ship and took off. I put her helmet on my belt and put the dogs tags in my case.  
I went back to Huron and the yard was clear.  
"We need to find cover," I said.  
"Why, and where's Marcie?" Todd asked.  
The pelican took off and I looked up at it and back at Todd.  
"She, she wanted this," I said.  
"It's been a good run," Marcie said through the pelican's radio.  
"It's been the best one," I said.  
"You guys better get moving," she said.  
I shed a tear and we ran to cover. I watched as the pelican enter the tan frigit and blew. I started to cry and Huron hugged me, and held me in close.  
We completed our mission and went back to the frigit. I went to my quarters and sat down on the bed, and started to cry, still stunned at the loss of my team mates. No, they weren't team mates they were family. Family that I let sacrifice.  
"How are you holding up kid?" Mac asked when he entered.  
"I'm not doing so hot," I replied.  
He sat next to me, "I know it's hard, I lost my twin brother years ago, he sacrificed himself. You'll learn to take their deaths and make them into victories, like today," he said.  
I smiled and he smiled back, Mac was like a second father. He then got up and Huron was standing in the doorway. He came over and kissed the top of my head.  
Mac left and I cried into his chest. He held me tightly and comforted me. He knew I was struggling with this.  
"That's three," I said.  
"Don't mourn, I hate it when you cry," he said.  
"Even though it is a rare occasion when I do," I said.  
"I still hate it," he replied.  
I smiled up at him and we kissed, "I love you Kassondra," he said.  
"I love you too," I replied back.  
I laid down and fell asleep alongside him. When I woke up Huron and I were sent to the ground to cover John and Arbiter while they went through with their plan to end the flood.  
"Are you ready?" Huron asked me.  
"Yeah," I said.  
"Wait K," my father said. "I need to talk to you."  
"Shoot," I said.  
He ripped off his dog tags and gave them to me, "Just in case," he said.  
"Dad, I can't," I said.  
"You'll be fine, Huron will take good care of you," he said.  
He put his hand on my shoulder, "Goodbye."  
He turned around and left me standing there. I then turned around and we both looked back. I then got on my ship and he got on his. He nodded and I nodded back. I knew this was hard for him too.  
The door closed and I looked at Huron. He put his hand on my shoulder and I put my hand on his.  
"This is not goodbye," I said.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Balance  
We held back the flood while John and Arbiter wiped the source out. When the ship came back only Arbiter got off.  
"Where's John?" I asked.  
Arbiter looked at me and looked at the ground, "His sacrifice is why I'm standing here."  
The world seemed to stop in time. Why? I asked myself.  
"Are you okay?" Huron asked me.  
"No, I'm not okay," I said.  
"You'll pull through, he died so that you could live," Huron said.  
I took off my helmet and walked over to where other soldiers were making a monument. I got my knife out and started to carve numbers in the metal, 008, 009, 117.  
I then walked away, and got next to Huron. I stood there with no emotion and he stood next to me. He put his hand on my shoulder and I put my hand on his. Then the general gave a speech and Huron went over to talk to Arbiter.  
I watched as they spoke, and then Huron came back over to me.  
"Is this goodbye?" I asked, looking at the ship.  
"No, I may stay here with you, now didn't you say your mother lived on Sargasso, and I believe we left Sargasso nearly untouched," he said.  
I smiled, "Yeah, let's go home," I said.  
"What about us Commander?" Alex asked.  
"You guys can go home," I said.  
"No, sir, our home is with our brothers and sisters, our family, and you're family," Todd said. "Plus, Marcie's and I's kid needs an aunt."  
"You guys had a kid," I asked.  
"Yeah, he's two months old," he answered.  
"He's right Noble, you and your Spartan's need to stick together, you are the last three," said the General. "The UNSC will fund a house expansion for your mother."  
"Let's go home boys," I said.  
"Aren't you forgetting something?" Huron asked.  
I turned and we kissed, "Now I'm not," I said.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Reintroduced  
*Warning Lemons in this Chapter, Huron x Kassondra*  
Susan was waiting for us at the airport, and she was holding a baby.  
"Kassondra!" she yelled running towards me.  
She hugged me crying and I hugged her back.  
"I'm glad you're home and safe," she said.  
"Me too," I said. "Is that your baby?"  
"No, it's Mike's," she said.  
"Can I hold him?" I asked.  
"Of course," she said.  
The baby looked up at me with Mike's green eyes, and I smiled. Then Huron came over and tickled its nose, making it giggle. I smiled and we kissed.  
"That is what every mother wants for their baby," Susan said.  
"Yo, K!" Alex said.  
"What Alex?" I asked.  
"A little help?" he asked.  
A little boy was hugging his leg as he walked and he was begging for an auto graph.  
"Time to let go now you little brat," Alex said.  
"Where's Todd?" I asked.  
"Changing a nasty diaper," he answered. "Help, please."  
"Okay that's enough, now get off him," I said.  
The little boy looked up at me and smiled.  
"Oh my god it's Kassondra, the bravest and best commander in the whole world!" he yelled.  
He jumped off Alex and ran towards me with a pen and paper. I smiled and signed it and he skipped away.  
"I hope that's the only one," I said.  
Huron then tugged and my t-shirt and I turned around, and saw people asking Susan questions.  
"Sorry guys, this one was a knarly one," Todd said walking back with the baby.  
"Let's go, before they're done with Susan," I said.  
They all agreed and we walked outside and got a big cab. He drove us to our new home and Susan was waiting for us.  
"What I really didn't want to answer any questions," I said after Susan gave me the death stare.  
I looked at the house, handed her the baby and walked in, with my back pack over my shoulder. I walked into my newly refurbished room, and smiled. It still had some of the same furniture and had pictures hanging on the wall. I put my bag down and picked up a picture, and frowned.  
"Who's she?" I asked myself.  
I walked down stairs and saw the woman standing there. She was model like, and Alex was starring.  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
"I'm Mike's Widow," she replied.  
"Mike's not married," I said. "Or so I thought."  
"I left that part out in the call, sorry Kassondra," Susan said.  
"Thank you for watching Mick for me," she said to Susan, she about left until I got in front of her.  
"Kassondra!" Susan said. "Don't be rude!"  
Alex and Todd then cut her off, "Did you honestly think that you could slip out that easily?" I asked.  
She looked up at me and I looked down at her, she was about an inch shorter than me, like Susan.  
"My name is Carrie, head of the Department of Defense," she said.  
"I'm K, Noble Seven and Commander of Noble Team Two, you don't scare me," I said.  
I then opened up and she slipped by me.  
"Kassondra, you can't-"  
"Don't you have work?" I asked.  
She huffed and walked by me, "Act like a human please," she said.  
I closed the door and sat down on the couch.  
"We haven't done anything normal in ten years, what do you guys want to do?" I asked.  
"We could star by catching up on the flicks," Todd said.  
"I'll order some pizza, it feels awkward to say that," I said.  
"Is there ice cream, we haven't had ice cream in ten years!" Alex said.  
I opened up the freezer and saw buckets and buckets full of ice cream.  
"There's ice cream," I said. "Now what type of pizza do you want?" I asked.  
"Pepperoni!" Alex and Todd yelled.  
I went to grab the phone when I saw ten boxes of fresh pizza stacked on the counter.  
"Pizza's here," I said.  
I then looked at Huron who was standing there clueless. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around the base of his neck. He wrapped his arms around me and we kissed. We started to make out.  
"Keep it G you two," Todd said.  
"Fine," I said grabbing Huron's hand and taking him up to our double bed upstairs.  
"I've been waiting to get you alone for so long now," Huron said.  
"Me too," I replied a smile on my face.  
He then ripped my shirt off with a single tug and he kissed my neck. Then he tore my sports bra off. I noticed he was being unusually aggressive.  
"Huron," I whispered.  
"Kassondra," he whispered back. "I'm rutting, I hope you don't mind."  
"We haven't had sex in three weeks, go for it," I replied.  
He then took off his shirt exposing his muscular chest and then he ripped my jeans off me. He then licked the side of my face and I blushed. Then he kissed me deeply and I could smell the hormones coming off him. Then I reached and tugged at his shorts ripping them off.  
"We're even," I whispered.  
Then I heard him growl as he usually does, it just meant that his hard on was ready for me. I quickly wrapped my legs around him and pressed my soaking panties up to his hard on. He growled again and licked my neck. I then swung myself making him fall to the sheets below. Then I flipped myself so that my wet panties were facing him and I was facing his boxers.  
I gripped the boxers and ripped them off exposing his long, thick and hard erect. I then sunk my back when he licked me with his long tongue. I then licked him and I heard a joyful moan come from him. I then took in his massive cock, gaging slightly from the length of it.  
"Ahh," I gasped as Huron sent his long tongue into my cunt. He was being more aggressive, I had confirmed it now.  
I blushed massively as he put a finger inside my pussy and one in my cunt. I gasped as he licked my clit.  
"I-If you keep t-that up, I'll come," I said.  
"That's my goal," Huron replied in a low, but steady voice.  
He kept doing it and I could feel my fluids building up inside. He noticed the look on my face and then he went faster and bit my clit. My back sank as I came.  
"Huron," I said through a panting breath.  
He then got up and picked me up. He then rested me back on the bed with my butt high in the air.  
"Are you ready?" he asked me.  
"For you, always," I replied.  
He then thrusted himself into me and he seemed to howl as he did. As usual his large cock was pounding me on the inside, and I was tightening around him squeezing the muscle around it. He growled and drove into me. I gasped loudly, he was being rougher than normal, he usually tried not to hurt me and was gentle, but it seemed as though he wanted to get me pregnant.  
We went all night, but we eventually fell asleep and I woke up and went downstairs.  
"How did you sleep last night?" I asked Alex.  
"I got some sleep when you two finally stopped," he answered. "Next time keep it down, we were trying to watch a movie."  
I blushed and got some bread when the door bell rung. I opened it and moved my hand over my eyes when a flash went off.  
"I'm here live with the noted UNSC Noble Seven. So, Seven, what was it like being a Spartan?" a woman asked.  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
"I'm with the Sargssian International News, Mary Cult, surely you've heard of me," she said.  
"Sorry, name doesn't ring a bell," I said.  
"Anyways, what was it like being a Spartan?" she asked again.  
"I'm still on duty, I'm just awaiting an assignment," I said.  
"How do you feel about being the UNSC's puppet?" she asked.  
I then slammed the door, and ignored the knocks that replied with it.  
"Who were they?" Huron asked coming down the stairs in a tank and basketball shorts, the only things that fit him.  
"Reporters," I replied.  
He turned his head turned at me in confusion, "They are people who are paid to keep the public informed," I explained.  
"So, they wanted to inform the public about you?" he asked.  
"Precisely," I said.  
Then another knock on the door, and I opened it.  
I stood at attention and so did Alex and Huron.  
"Morning Nobles, and Huron," said the General as he walked in.  
"Do you have an assignment for us?" I asked.  
"Of course why else would I be here?" he asked me.  
"What's the assignment?" I asked.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: End game  
"Kassondra!" Huron yelled before the building collapsed on top of me.  
The walls, the ceiling all collapsed on me and I yelled in pain and then I blacked out.

I might write another story with this set of remaining characters, just keep an eye open.

THANKS TO ALL MY FOLLOWERS!


End file.
